Taking What's Mine
by knightkitten
Summary: The Niartesac Disease was named after the village it had originated from. Extremely rare, it was caused by an overload of magic in the body. Teliot's Crown Prince has the disease and Voldermort wants him becuase of it. Prince Harry! Bandit Draco! Slash AU
1. Prologue

Title: Taking What's Mine

Author: KnightKitten

Beta: Mabel Stanley

* * *

_Dearest Lily,_

_I hope you are well after the birth of your beautiful baby boy. I hear he has your eyes and of that I am very grateful. I have also heard of the misfortune befallen upon the poor child. Despite this, I believe great things will sprout from young Harry. I assumed you would want as much information as possible on the subject, so I included a little something that will help you in raising your son._

_The Niartesac Disease originated 106 years ago in a small village on the borders of Naroch, called Niartesac. A plague spread through the village feeding off magic. The healers of the time knew the only way to survive those harsh times was for everyone's magic to be sealed. This would give the disease nothing to feed upon and therefore would not lead people to their immanent death. As suspected, the original disease did die out, but there were further repercussions. A small amount of the sealed wizards and witches gave birth to sickly children. _

_These children had what was called the second strain; a non-contagious disorder that fed from the magic in the body. Because their parents never used magic after their sealing, the magic had been passed on to them and had resulted in an overload of the body. The magic fed off their basic human functions and thus made them smaller and weaker. They grew slowly and rarely exceeded the height of 5'6._

_It could be overcome however. Through extensive training, a victim could open the channels through the body and allow themselves to function normally. The process was extremely long and painful to begin with, but if done properly, the wizard or witch had an enormous amount of power at their finger tips. This is due to the larger reserves the overflowing magic had carved for itself._

_However, if the body was not trained properly, using magic would be a very painful and weakening experience for the victim. They would never be able to function with magic properly and would most likely be prone to weak spouts all through there life. Child birth would prove a problem._

_I strongly urge you to have him trained when the time comes. The people will not be content with a king that cannot use magic and would you really chain your son to a life off being second best to the man you marry him to?_

_Many warmest regards_

_Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

_

James swung around as the first scream resounded through the castle. The minute the distraction costed him though and he stifled a cry of his own as a cutting curse hit him from behind. Firing in return, he soon dispatched of the enemy and started towards the stairs, intent on only one thing. Lily. Scaling the stairs, the guards moved in around him blocking any enemy from following him. They never noticed the small grey rat slipping through their legs and following James at a speedy rate. He rounded the corner violently and pushed the servants from his way, even as they scrambled to bow. Rushing into the room he was met with the sight of Lily's screaming face as she pushed at the insistence of the nurse.

James watched her face as she gave a mighty push and then a light squalling reached his ears. Lily sagged against the pillows even as Poppy began running tests and cleaning the baby, running her wand up and down his tiny body.

After that it was a blur.

There was a flash and screaming and then pain.

_No more children_

_Niartesac disease_

_Pettigrew's dead

* * *

_

16 years later

* * *

Draco watched coldly as Crabbe and Goyle fought passionately. Their considerable bulk didn't get in the way as they slashed and parried viciously, shooting spells and sparks from there wands and cutting at each other with their swords. Goyle made a slash at Crabbe straight after a sharp jab. Crabbe didn't recover quickly enough from the first attack and a cut appeared on his abdomen.  
'First blood wins,' Goyle grunted, 'You lose,' Draco laughed coldly at Crabbe's fierce expression and watched in disinterest as they engaged in fight yet again. Draco casually observed that they needed to get another job. The whole camp was going crazy from boredom.  
'Draco,' the blonde turned to his second-in-command lazily, a slight amount of surprise filtering into his normally dispassionate outlook.  
'Severus Snape. What a pleasant surprise,' Draco sneered.  
'Pleasant isn't the word I'd use,' Snape glared.  
'What are you doing away from you potions?' Draco jeered coldly. Blaise quickly intervened.  
'Snape comes with a job for us,' the dark-haired agent smirked, his eyes lighting up with mischief.  
'Really? You want us to steal you a heart I suppose. Or perhaps a somewhat better looking nose would be more beneficial?'  
'It is a mission from the Lord,' Snape replied. Draco had suspected as much, so he waited for the older man to continue.  
'This might just be a challenge, Draco…' He smirked. Challenges were hard to find.

* * *

Harry woke to the sound of a crackling fire and hushed voices. He moaned and blinked carefully for a moment, waiting for the light to become bearable. He'd had another attack, he remembered. He remembered pain and unhappiness and loud voices and then a flash of blue eyes and then…nothing.  
'Oh, Harry! Thank Merlin you're finally awake. We just sent Ron and Hermione to get something to eat,' Lily babbled happily. James watched with a fond smile, but kept a sharp eye on Harry for any sign of discomfort.

Harry slowly processed what his mother had said. And then he noticed how unsettled they appeared.

'What's going on?' he was resigned to whatever it was they wanted. There was no way for him to argue. Lily and James looked awkward as they exchanged harassed glances.  
'Well, prongslet,' Harry winced. His father only ever used his childhood nickname when he had something to say he knew Harry wouldn't like. 'Oliver Wood's parents sent a letter a week or so ago, asking a difficult question. You're sixteen and, well…we think it's about time you started a family of your own. You know, get a husband and all that,' Harry stared at them blankly, fluttering his eyes a little. Hermione said he always did it when he was surprised.  
'You want me to marry Oliver,' Harry concluded from his father's vague monologue. He stayed calm, even as his parents nodded slightly and his hopes flew out the window.

Harry had always known he wouldn't marry for love. Hardly anyone did. He only knew three couples who had. Ron' parents (if happiness was gold, they'd be the masters of the universe), his own parents and Sirius and Remus, although Sirius and Remus weren't actually married yet (no matter how much Mrs Lupin bugged them about it). Hermione's parents had found love later and Harry could only hope he'd be in a situation like their's.

He breathed in lightly and nodded, forcing a serene smile onto his face.  
'For the good of the Kingdom,' he muttered as an answer to their unasked question, although he never took his eyes from his hands.  
'Brilliant!' Lily clapped her hands in fake happiness, though inside her heart was breaking for her son.' You've been unconscious for three days and in that time I've organised a ball to announce your engagement. No-one but us, Oliver, his parents and Sirius and Remus know!'  
'So don't be too alarmed if the sound of crying ladies reaches you all the way up here,' James joked, nudging Harry playfully as his son blushed. Lily sighed, before continuing as if her husband had never spoken.  
'So, I think it would be best if you stay here and recover, instead of coming downstairs and facing all the excitement. I'm sure Oliver can handle it,' Harry inwardly cheered, but outside remained as impassive as ever. Lily gave her son a knowing look, before standing and ushering James to the door.  
'Try to get some sleep, I'll tell the guards to keep everyone out so you can rest,' Harry nodded and yawned cutely, stretching like a cat and rubbing his eyes with fisted hands. Lily restrained herself from squealing at how adorable her son was and instead smiled fondly; closing the door quietly after she had kissed him on the forehead gently.

Harry didn't sleep though. A weight had settled restlessly in his gut. Something was going to happen and Harry didn't know whether he liked the idea or not.

* * *

Big thank you to Mabel for Beta-ing. Enjoy and a big sorry to any of my old slash disliking readers.

**Edit: Revised December 31 2005**

**Edit: Revised again February 12 2007**


	2. Enter: Knights!

Title: Taking What's Mine

Author: knightkitten

Beta: Mabel Stanley

* * *

Shadows flitted across the battlements and if anybody had cared to look, it would have looked like flickering lights. Only the keenest of eyes would realise there was nothing but the moon to give off light. Figures scaled the wall like spiders, all fanning out to their designated locations. One particular figure moved faster and with more grace and agility than the others, silently prowling up the castle-side. His dark hair blended into the night along with his cloak and eyes.

The figure smirked as he reached the top of the tallest tower and pulled himself through the window, landing perfectly poised on the other side, yet still silent as the night. The figure stayed crouched and gave no indication he was there, sinking into the shadows quickly and watching silently. He was careful too look around closely, careful to be sure that the Potter's hadn't become as paranoid enough as too place a guard _inside_ their son's bedroom. The room was empty, however and all he could hear was the distant strains of music and laughter, coming from the downstairs ballroom no doubt.

It was only as he stepped out of the shadows, that Blaise realised just how still the room was. He couldn't hear the light breathing accompanying sleeping and if the room's owner was not slumbering than why had he not sounded the alarm yet? Blaise had assumed the younger boy would be sound asleep. Rumour had reached the streets that the prince had been injured. The Potter's wouldn't be so fool-hardy as to let the boy attend a ball the day of that very injury. They were much too protective to let the boy out for quite some time now.

Throwing caution to the wind, Blaise advanced to the other side of the room, checking all possible hiding places. No matter how slim at this point, there was still the possibility that the young princeling was present. Blaise couldn't risk detection as it would be too deadly on his comrades. People were killed on the spot for just being inside the grounds of a palace unjustly, let alone in the bedroom of an heir.

Moonlight bathed the room, but there was no sign of the prince. Sighing, Blaise relaxed and pulled his silver necklace from under his jacket. The silver charm fell comfortably into his hand and glinted sinisterly. Blaise ignored this and pulled his wand from his holster, flipping it so he could insert the carving on the end of the wooden device into the indentation in the mouth of the necklace. He stilled however when he heard a muffled gasp.

Looking at the floor, he could see a silhouette in the moonlight, framed by the window. The person was small, probably only coming to his shoulder (and Blaise wasn't nearly as tall as Draco) and he could see a slim arm had come to wrap around the figure's own waist. He could see the outline of the other arm clinging to the very rope Blaise himself had scaled the tower with.

He spun quickly, catching sight of the delicate looking creature. He would have mistaken the prince for a girl, if it weren't for the apparent lack of breasts. He hadn't noticed that Blaise was aware of him yet, too occupied in clutching his stomach, bent over and frowning slightly in pain. Blaise smirked, sliding his necklace back into his jacket and hiding his wand, so as to not appear too threatening.

'So you're not just a pretty face, are you little one?' Blaise spoke as if he were talking to a frightened kitten, though the smirk never left his face. The prince's attention snapped to him. He gasped slightly and clung to the rope tighter, gripping it with both hands now.

'Sneaking around behind my back like that. You're obviously smart enough too know when you're in danger. That would be the first step to survival outside your pretty little palace world,' Blaise was advancing on the smaller boy, trusting that he could push the boy a little further, before he would try and run for the door. Then Blaise would snatch him. The boy's face was surprisingly impassive, almost calm if it weren't for the subconscious angry pout. Evidently the boy didn't like being mocked.

'Who are you?' He asked finally, and Blaise was surprised to find that the boy merely sounded curious, not frightened nor angry.

'Ever heard of the Rogue Knights? Obviously not. You're parents keep you too sheltered for that. We're what little children get threatened with during their bed time stories so they'll be good. They say we'll snatch them from their beds. And you've obviously been naughty, because we've come for you,' Blaise smiled wickedly, hoping to disconcert the princeling.

He was surprised when the boy merely snorted.

'Sounds a wee bit too melodramatic if you ask me,' He commented idly, as if giving feedback on a performance. Blaise finally felt a tingling of annoyance creep into the back of his mind at the sheer calmness that was being displayed. Usually people were crying by now, for Merlin's sake!

Blaise had had enough and he was more than ready to finish his part in the ridiculous assignment. It was supposed to be the heist of a life time, but Blaise had yet to come across anymore trouble than he would have in the thievery of a pig! He advanced on the small prince quickly, sneer firmly in place. He was further infuriated to see Harry give a little secretive smile, like he had achieved something. He looked almost smug. The little bugger was mocking him, Second-in-command to the Rogue Knights and Heir to the Zabini Legacy. To think his parents had wanted this annoying little shit as his husband to be!

He darted forward with a semblance of his former elegance, reaching the window and going to grab Harry's wrist. He was further shocked to find, that rather than Harry making a run for the door, as would be the wise option, let himself fall backwards and over the ledge of the window. Blaise watched in horror as one of the most important people in the entire kingdom, flopped out of the window and disappeared from sight.

'I'm never going to hear the end of this!' Blaise muttered, a pulled his necklace out again, fishing his wand from his sleeve.

* * *

Draco mingled with the guests, elegantly dodging the uncaring nobles and careful to keep his mask on. All the servers wore them. Elegantly done in creams and reds, the masks covered his customary grey eyes and the ridiculous feathered hat took care of the problem of his platinum hair. He made sure to keep track of all of his agents and keep a hand on his wand.

A sudden slight burning above his heart alerted him to an oncoming communication and he strode from the room as inconspicuously as possible. He dumped the plate of food into other servant's hands and tucked himself into an alcove just off the entrance hall. Pulling his necklace out quickly, he pushed his wand into the dragon's mouth and twisted it, activating the signal. Looking at the reference he quickly found who had made contact.

'Report Blaise,' Draco confirmed coldly, annoyed that something had gone wrong so early in the game. Otherwise Blaise wouldn't have risked contact.

'He…. Well, he kind of,' Blaise laughed nervously, and Draco was instantly on alert. Blaise had screwed up big time if he was at such a loss for words.

'What happened Blaise!'

'Hejumpedoutthewindow,'

'Excuse me?' Draco cried.

'The prince jumped out the window, sir,' Draco screwed his eyes up in an uncharacteristic sign of impatience.

'You mean to tell me he's dead?' Draco asked, keeping his voice under control. There was a pause and Draco could hear Blaise moving across the room. He heard the tell-tale signs of wind and assumed Blaise was leaning out the window,

'No, not dead,' Blaise muttered incredulously. Draco let out a brief sigh of relief.

'Well then where is he?' Draco asked, growing irritated again.

'Dangling from a rope fifty feet off the ground and about 20 feet from the window,'

'Well bugger,' Draco commented dryly, 'Wait. I'm coming up there,' He pulled his wand from the charm and stepped from the alcove, rubbing his temples.

A cough brought his attention from his growing head ache, and he glanced up quickly, inwardly cursing as he spotted two men, both garbed in the Gryffindor arms.

'Well, well, what do you reckon we have here, George,' the first spoke up and it was only then that Draco realised that the two of them were twins.

'I don't know Fred, but it sounds like he's up to something awful sneaky. What say we send him for a visit with Commander Black?' Fred answered casually, as he rested his hand on his sword.

'I think that may be up for arrangement chap!' George agreed, also lying has hand on his sword.

Draco was slightly intimidated for the first time in a long while, as both twins pulled their swords from there sheaths and raised them in the ready, taking opposite stances and staring him down with matching pixyish expressions and mischievous smiles. All the while keeping in complete unison. Frankly Draco wasn't too thrilled as they both charged at him, swords swung back and ready to strike. It was only pure instinct that caused him too pull out his own matching scimitars.

He caught a sword on each blade, crossing his arms over his chest so he could hold both blades from himself easily. The twin red heads seemed surprised for a moment at the skill already displayed, before they smirked in unison and pulled back.

'Hey, maybe we'll actually break a sweat against this guy!' Draco glowered inwardly at whichever twin had spoken (he thought it was Fred) as they grinned at their counterpart.

'Sorry weasels! You won't get the chance!' Draco looked up and saw five members of the Rogue Knights at the closed doors to the Great Hall, all smirking triumphantly. The doors behind them were barricaded shut, all though he doubted anyone would notice for a long while, unless any of them made a large amount of noise and someone left to investigate.

It was Theadore Nott, at the head of the group, who had spoken and even as Draco sheathed his scimitars carefully, more and more members of the Rogue Knights appeared at windows and hallway entrances. He nodded at Theadore, acknowledging his temporary leadership as he made his way to the stairs.

'Make sure no-one gets past the stairs,' Draco ordered his back to the larger boy and the twins, who were smart enough to stay silent and still.

'But there isn't any other way out of the castle. Only the servant's quarters, which need a password, and this door,' Theadore protested.

'Don't worry so much, Theo. We always half-assed and with no plan anyway,' Draco smirked and leaped up the stairs, rounding the corner and out of sight quickly.

The halls were easy to navigate after spending hours pouring over maps of the castle in preparation for the kidnapping. He had to travel up three levels to reach the top floor, which is where the access to the prince's room was located. He was on the fourth floor when he heard a yelling from downstairs. He quickened his pace to a sprint, up the stairs and to the entrance to the tower room. Blaise was leaning on the window sill, leaning out the window and shouting down the tower side.

'If you don't get up here, I'm going to come down and throttle you down there you little son of a-,'

* * *

Blaise stilled when he heard a dry cough from behind him. Recognising the sarcastic sound, he turned slowly, an embarrassed blush across hie cheeks.

'I'm not even going to ask, Blaise. Just go down to the entrance hall. I think Theo ran into some trouble,' Blaise blushed at the condensing tone Draco used and excused himself hurriedly, walking away quickly.

He closed the prince's door after him, turning and storming down the hall. He froze as he came to a realisation though. The guards were missing! There were a set of guards signed to the Prince's room every night and tonight the guards weren't there! He resolved to go through the Commanders office on the way down, and quickened his pace.

He located the office on the Third floor. He remembered where it was from the maps Draco had forced him to memorise. The room was dim when he finally managed to break the numerous enchantments around the door. Blaise moved straight to the desk, knowing there would likely be a log keeping track of all which guards were assigned to what part of the castle. He finally found it amongst the numerous amount of paperwork, under a goblet of a strange potion that Blaise had a sneaking suspicion about. Oh well, it wasn't any of his business what Sirius Black did with his se…love life.

The log was sorted by location then date. A pair of guards partnered to do each patrol and it seemed that a pair called Zacharias Smith and Terry Boot had been assigned the task of watching over the prince for the night. Blaise frowned. It wouldn't be like Smith or Boot to skive off their assignments. And judging from the red asterisk next to there names on the roll that was also on Black's desk, they were also incredibly trustworthy.

Still frowning, Blaise left the office, leaving everything as he had found it and replacing the security curses and charms expertly. It was only as he continued down the corridor that he noticed a piece of soft wood had been hung from the wall, where a set of rosters for the week were pinned. He glanced around the corridor edgily and quickly scanned the board for tonight's rosters and then the Prince's guard shift. There was none, but there was a barren spot and a small piece of paper where a roster had most likely been torn from the wall.

He scowled, but took off down the corridor in the direction of the hall anyway. Someone had sabotaged the shift, whether to aid them or for their own gain, Blaise was determined to find out.

* * *

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise's retreating back, a rare display of emotion on his part, even though there was no one to view it. He sighed and turned to the window, quickly putting on a fake concerned look and leaning over as far as he could, carefully concealing his wand, which was in his ruffled sleeve.

'Are you okay my lord? A ruffian ran past in the corridor when I was coming to give the gaurds some supper. He seemed rather upset,' it was only then that he got a glimpse of the small prince, clinging onto the rope seemingly completely relaxed hanging fifty feet from the ground below. Draco knew this wasn't the case as the boy was obviously very thin boned and not incredibly muscled. He was looking up at Draco with a puzzled look on his face.

'You know I never noticed how silly the servers looked in those outfits. They look even sillier on you thieves,' the prince giggled slightly at his own joke and Draco found himself feeling annoyed, despite the prince's words probably being the mildest insult he had ever received. It was just the way he said it.

'What are you talking about my prince? I think the cold is getting to you, you should really come up here,' Draco grasped the rope and began heaving it up, having a surprisingly easy time of it.

'No!' the boy cried 'I'm not coming up there until my father comes! I don't trust you!'

'And rightly so,' Draco snarled, continuing to pull at the rope.

'You'll regret it,' the prince called in a sweet sing-song voice.

'I highly doubt that,' Draco responded, pausing in his efforts to glance down at the younger male…

Only to have a heart attack as the young prince dropped three metres. Harry had let go of the rope briefly, allowing himself a mini free fall!

He quickly reasserted his grip, but Draco's heart still thumped and he could only imagine what he looked like, as the prince giggled childishly. Draco could tell the smaller boy was only trying to irritate him, so he took a deep breath and smiled pleasantly.

'Well, I won't be doing that again,' Draco muttered quietly, much to the prince's amusement.

'What is your name?' Draco asked for the sake of conversation, his mind racing, trying to find a way to get the prince too safety without the presence of his father.

'Oh please! As if you don't know,' the little prince rolled his eyes and Draco caught himself thinking how it didn't suit the boy. Rather than reply, Draco retreated into the room, sitting on the window sill to think. The prince wasn't going anywhere.

He was struck with a solution in no amount of time and inwardly sneered at Blaise's extraordinary lack of brain power. He slipped out his wand and muttered a quick: 'accio,'

His broom whizzed to his side, from where it had been hidden in the underbrush of the forest, earlier that night.

The night air was surprisingly warm as Draco pushed off from the window sill and floated down to the rope hanging from the side of the tower. He growled, annoyed when he saw that the rope was lacking the presence of a burden. The prince had somehow made it from 50 feet up; to the ground in the all of two minutes it had taken Draco to summon his broom. Draco quickly shook off his puzzlement, secretly marvelling at the speed the annoying little shit was moving with.

* * *

Sirius sighed. He was bored out of his brains and Remus wouldn't let him go and chat with Harry. That's what he always did when he was bored, but no. Harry was sick, Remus would whine. Instead, he decided to escape temporarily and head to the 'bathroom'. He excused himself from the dull conversation he was having with the McMillan's and made his way to the main doors quickly. Smiling and waving at the creepy middle aged woman who had spent the whole night staring at his crouch, he tried walking backwards, opening the door from behind him to protect his backside from her wondering eyes.

Only the door didn't open. He put a bit more weight into it, before turning and throwing himself against the door, not caring that the woman was now eying his bottom happily. He was gaining a few stares by now, and Remus was making his way over, an exasperated look on his face. Finally, Sirius growled and pulled out his wand, ignoring Remus' strangled sounding protests.

'Bombarde!' Sirius cried, flicking his wand at the door a little over enthusiastically.

'Sirius!' Remus yelled, and Sirius could see him preparing to drag him away by the ear. He darted out into the entrance hall, hoping to avoid Remus' wrath, rather than face it. He stopped when the tip of a wand found its way into his face.

He glanced around the smaller hall quickly, all pretence of joking gone. There were about fifty strangers, all dressed in servants, servers and guards' outfits. Sirius kicked himself for being so careless. A tall, blonde muscled man was pointing a wand at him, smirking. He was about twenty and all the surrounding men and woman were of this age also. Sirius soon became suspicious when none of them moved. They were waiting for something, he realised.

He almost aimed is own wand when he heard Remus' strangled cry. He had obviously followed Sirius at a more sedate pace, taking the time to give his apologies to the guests. Glancing from the corner of his eye, he saw a brutish man holding Remus by the arms. His golden eyed mate was looking put out, not bothering to struggle due to the shear size of the younger man. Sirius was sure to file the fact that the boy was half Remus' own age for later bribing purposes.

'Taking prisoner's Theo?' a voice rang from the stairs. Sirius glanced up to see a medium height tanned boy. He had black hair and chocolate brown eyes, and was picking at his black jacket as he casually strolled down the staircase. The boy who had his wand on Sirius smirked and replied, never taking his eyes from Sirius' own.

'Didn't know what Draco wanted to do with them. Figured we'd wait until he was done with the prince,' Sirius' heart plunged at these words, before a fierce anger filled his eyes and he sneered coldly. The sudden change in his face must of showed, because the grip on 'Theo's' wand tightened.

Ever since he was small, Harry had been target to assassination attempts. Every time he thwarted an attempt, it made Sirius' blood boil. It was low to attack someone who couldn't defend themselves, and even lower to attack them when they were so small and delicate. Sirius had always been guilty of treating his godson like glass, but no one could blame him. Harry was almost as small and fragile as a china doll in his eyes.

It was then he finally noticed Fred and George, young guards in the force, quickly moving up in the ranks. They were also glaring fiercely and Sirius remembered that they were Ron's brothers. Harry had always been fond of the Weasley's. It was then he realised that both the twins and himself were being suitably ignored. Remus had begun struggling from the moment Harry's name had been mentioned. Sirius supposed his werewolf side had reared at the mention of the only 'cub' in his 'pack'. Either way, the intruders were struggling to subdue Remus, and Fred and George were wide open.

Sirius nodded at the two of them unconsciously, giving the drill sign to apparate with his left hand. Surprisingly, no-one had come to investigate the broken door, even if it was only a large hole where the lock was supposed to be. Fred and George exchanged looks as if berating the other for their stupidity. They apparated with twin cracks. Sirius grinned smugly at where they used to be and glanced at Theo who was watching his people's progress with Remus. Annoyance assailed Sirius, stemming from the flippant mention of his godson. He could almost picture Remus lecturing him, as he drew back his fist and planted a knuckle sandwich on 'Theo's' right cheek.

The doors to the hall burst open just as Theo straigthened himself from the blow. He growled at Sirius, advancing on the head of the guards. Sirius smirked as guards flooded in around them, James at the head of the pack and Lily rushing to Harry's room, her wand out, expression fierce.

Sirius nodded to a pair of the higher cadets in the force, indicating that they should take over a fight with this assailant. They did, although 'Theo' looked unhappy at the trade-off. Sirius made his way to where he had last seen the boy who had been upstairs, picking his way through numerous duels that had broken out and stunning lone trespassers as he went. Finally, he spotted the dark haired boy amongst the sea of people and quickly made his way to the younger man. He grabbed his shoulder from behind, spinning him around and slamming him against a conveniently placed wall.

'What do you want with my Godson?' He snarled at the smug boy, his wand in the hollow of his opponent's throat. The boy sneered haughtily.

'Ah, Captain of the Guards! How are you?' He asked pleasantly.

'Don't mess with me. I…' Sirius was cut off as he heard a scream from upstairs. He quickly recognised Lily's cries and deduced what had happened fairly easily.

'What did you do! Where is he?' Sirius shoved the boy more roughly against the wall.

He just smirked even more, glancing to his left.

Sirius glanced in the same direction, following the boy's gaze. He almost dropped the boy when he saw an exhausted looking Harry, stumble through the side entrance. He did drop him when he saw his godson collapsing, a giant blood stain spreading through his once white shirt. Sirius turned his back on the dark boy, sliding his wand away and breaking into a sprint towards the semi-conscious prince.

He had almost reached the prone figure, when someone tackled him with a flying leap, taking the two of them to the ground. When Sirius finally struggled through the hair that had escaped his ponytail, he saw 'Theo's' grinning face, pinning him too the ground.

'Just returning the favour,' Sirius felt his jaw crack as 'Theo' returned his earlier show of violence, drawing blood from his nose in the process. Two of the rogues dragged Sirius upright and held him still. Sirius glanced up, looking around and finding, to his despair, that all of his soldiers had been subdued and James was being held back from beating the crap out of the Dark boy Sirius had been threatening.

Glancing back in the direction Harry had last been seen, he couldn't stop himself from growling low in his throat. Draco Malfoy, second in line to the throne and rogue son to the Crown King of Naroch, was picking Harry up gently, smirking at his band of rogues impishly.

* * *

Author's Note: God I'm having so much trouble keeping Draco as this cold ass! It's so frustrating! Arrrrgh! Writer's Block on the second chapter. Pitiful! And yes, Remus is still a werewolf! Awwwww. I know the whole Remus and his pack thing is a really commonly used plot bump, but I really like the concept that Remus' life is effected by his illness more than just through prejudice and the inability to find a job. Obviously, he has a job in this and Money really isn't an issue, and the prejudice concept is strongly thwarted in this fiction, due to the lack of werewolves publicised, so hello dominance struggles between Moony and Remus!

Also shout out to the readers: you smarter one's would have realised by now that there has to be another male Malfoy. Names would be muchly appreciated! And if any of you have any revolutionary ideas as to plot bumps, they would also be welcome. I started writing with the notion that it wouldn't get past the first chapter, so I really only have a small idea of what will happen. Conferencing will be held with Mabel as too what is going to happen, but we would both really love for some ideas. We are both suitably stumped as too the positive response so far!


	3. Failed Attempt

Title: Taking What's Mine

Author: knightkitten

Beta: Mabel Stanley

Authors note:

This chapter may be ridden with plot holes and spelling and grammar mistakes. InsaneWelshAngel agreed to edit for me while Mabel was away, but I didn't have the heart to pile it on top of her/

Oh and you may want to go back and **reread the very beginning of the prologue.** It's been changed and I'm not sure whether that change will affect anything in the story.

**_This chapter will most likely be added too at a later date_**, as I'm not satisfied with what's gone on!

* * *

Blaise smirked at the King as Greg and Vince held him back. Glancing around the room he was satisfied that everyone had been properly subdued. Theo was standing near a bleeding Sirius Black and to his left was Draco. He was holding the prince to his chest, bridal style and Blaise could see a large blood stain blooming across the little heir's stomach. Draco made his way over to him, smirking.

'I thought you said no one was to hurt him?' Blaise goaded, noticing the sudden pause in struggling at the appearance of the prince. The room was silent in preparation for Draco's reply.

'Idiot, I didn't touch him. I just chased him into the castle,' Draco sneered at all the spectators.

'Chased him? Last I saw he was dangling from the tower window,' a bushy haired girl to Blaise's left made a distressed sound in her throat. He leered at her menacingly and turned back to Draco.

'Yes well, one minute he's there, the next he's running across the bloody grounds,' Draco grumbled and Blaise was heartened to know he wasn't the only one troubled by the prince's antics.

A light groan grasped his attention quickly and Blaise glanced down sharply to see the prince's eyelids fluttering.

'He's waking up already,' Blaise observed dispassionately. Draco gave him a well concealed look of annoyance, before shifting the prince in his arms carefully.

'I'm going to get him back to camp. Severus can treat his wounds. You guys get out of here. I don't care what you do, just make sure they're all back before sunrise. We're heading off then,' Blaise nodded.

* * *

Oliver glanced over the banister, careful not to alert anyone of his presence. A burning fury burned in the hollow of his belly and he couldn't wait to diffuse it. Preferably on the blonde brat who had his hands all over his fiancé! The Blonde leader and what appeared to be his second in command were talking in hushed voices, as various struggles were restrained through out the room. A large number of the guests had fled, but he could see a good deal of the guards and some of the more resilient lords, and even ladies, scattered about the room. He briefly wondered where the other two thirds of Sirius' forces were, but this line of thought disappeared at the blonde's next motions.

He had pulled his wand out and was now supporting Harry with just one arm. Oliver didn't know what kind of spell the blonde was going to use, but it probably wasn't going to be good for them. Not wasting a second, not event to stop and think, Oliver launched himself over the banister of the stairs. He landed neatly and charged forwards, ignoring the numerous spells flying his way, trying to stop his progress.

'Expeliarmus!' Oliver cried, his wand pointed at the leader of the rogues. The spell hit just as the exact same spell struck Oliver from behind. Both of their wands flew from there hands and for a brief panicked moment, he thought that Harry had been dropped. The blonde steadied his burden however and spun to glare at Oliver, passing the small prince to his second and drawing a pair of scimitars.

Oliver hastily drew his own sword and glared fiercely. None of the surrounding adversaries intervened, for which Oliver was supremely grateful.

'You're brave boy. Do you honestly expect to beat me, though?' Oliver bristled at being referred to as a boy by someone younger than him. He soon realized he was being played however as the blonde smirked at his indignation.

'You can stop trying to rile me up,' Oliver dissuaded quietly. A slight raise of his opponent's eyebrows was all the acknowledgement offered.

'What is your name?' Oliver's adversary asked as they began to circle carefully.

'What importance does it pose to you, thief?'

'I need to know what name to have carved into your tombstone,' the blonde sneered, raising his twin scimitars and charging at Oliver expertly.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­He was pressed against a warm body. A heart beat thumped at his ear methodically and a slight breath blew a stray strand of hair into his face. Harry peaked out of one eye, quickly surveying the situation around him so that no one would notice his gain in awareness. Glancing up, he finally registered the person holding him. Blaise was avidly focused on something in front of the two of them. Rolling his head subtly, he followed the older boy's line of sight and caught site of Oliver fighting ferociously with the blonde thief. For the first time ever he found himself impressed by the older boy. Oliver was beating the blonde back, who, from Harry's limited experience, looked rather talented himself. Harry had never heard of Oliver's obvious prowess with a sword.

He felt Blaise moving and quickly closed his eyes. The deed had been done however. Blaise had spotted his captive's sudden wakefulness and dropped him onto his own feet, wrapping an arm around him to keep his arms pinned and using the other arm to block any sound from escaping from his younger captive. Harry wiggled under the older boys' firm grip, struggling to loosen the others hold, if only enough to be able to strike out. Blaise held fast however and the only indication he gave acknowledging the younger boys bid for freedom, was the slight satisfied smirk on his face at Harry's helplessness.

Harry soon gave up, his attention caught once again by the wild clashing of sword's. Oliver was expertly parrying now, clashing at the blonde so that his struggle to defend was apparent. In a last ditch attempt at a win, the thief caught Oliver's next strike. Pushing the taller male's blade to the side with his own, he locked the two blades at the hilt and swung a fist at Oliver's face. Even Harry, who wasn't even mildly educated in the rules of swordplay, had to start slightly at the foul play behind the move. Not once had he encountered as desperate a move. But then, he had never witnessed a real sword fight. Merely practices or tournaments, at the most.

Glancing up at Blaise, trying to gauge the older boys' reaction, he wasn't in the least bit surprised to find an amused smirk firmly in place. Oliver had recovered from the blow and was slashing at his opponent with more vigor than ever. Harry was momentarily concerned that his fiancé would lose his head, but when he watched the tall male's face closely he only saw a clear clarity and grim determination.

The doors of the Entrance Hall suddenly blasted off there hinges, falling to the ground with twin dull thumps; kicking up dust and rubble from the where the hinges had torn away from the walls. Harry had to hold back a small grin as Fred and George appeared through the dust, the last fraction of Teliot guards appearing as the grit screen settled. The twins had identical smirks on their faces and Harry didn't bother trying to stop himself from shaking his head as Fred caught his eye. The twins sure had a flair for dramatics. The hall suddenly came too life again. The Rogue's were smart enough too concede defeat. They were outnumbered three to one and the Teliot forces were rapidly cornering them, and quickly.

Only then did Harry realize his predicament. Blaise was still holding him to his chest, standing in the centre of the semi-circle his comrades had made, the open end of the ranks defended by the wall under the balcony overhanging from the second floor. The double set of stair cases on either side of them, gave the guards height advantage as they scaled them, aiming there wands at, and over the top of, the surrounded intruders. For a moment, Harry was under the impression that he would be caught in the fray. But this thought was quickly banished as Sirius took charge of his men, holding up an arm to stop all action. Silence fell and Sirius centered his attention on Blaise, Harry and the Blonde who had appeared next to them moments beforehand.

'A plan right about now would be good, Draco,' Blaise muttered out the corner of his mouth. Harry had to suppress a laugh as Draco made an exasperated noise of agreement as a reply.

'We don't really have a lot of options, do we?' Draco growled under his breath, his eyes darting back and forth, looking for an escape.

'Well this has certainly got interesting, hasn't it?' Harry chirped brightly. Draco and Blaise glared at him fiercely, the latter's hold tightening uncomfortably...

Harry's father had appeared during their dialogue and he was glaring fiercely at Blaise, his wand in one hand, sword in the other.

'Kindly release my son, before I'm forced to make you!' James cried and Harry had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Fred and George weren't the only overly dramatic ones. He did however glance up. Ron was at the top of the steps, almost directly above Harry. Without anyone's notice, he glanced purposefully at the line of rogues blocking him from escape. His best friend looked confused for a moment, but then his eyes widened in comprehension and he nodded to Harry.

Meanwhile, Blaise was replying to the Kings demand, a cocky grin firmly in face.

'I don't think so, your _highness_. You see, while we have the little princeling, we have the status quo.' Just as he finished his sentence Harry nodded at Ron and the two spun into action. Harry concentrated; scrunching his eyes closed carefully, a serene look coming over his face. A split second later, the expression was gone, caught only by sharp blue eyes. Blaise cried out in shock as a red head came soaring over his head, bowling through the line of thieves, the little prince right behind him. They ran free of any spells that may have been sent their way, finding refuge in the ranks of the Teliot guards.

Harry allowed his father to scoop him into his arms, knowing it was better to let the man have his way. From the protection of his father's arms, he could see Sirius smirking smugly at the Rogue's. It was obvious by now that they could not apparate, the wards around the castle blocking any attempts. So it was quite the surprise, when, almost simultaneously, every one of the fifty or so intruders pulled out necklaces from there tunics and disappeared with a tap of their wand and a muttered word.

Sirius cursed and began yelling orders.  
'Double the guard around the castle. All members of castle staff are to face interrogation. Someone get me names! I want the names of every damn person who has ever...' Sirius was bellowing orders as he crossed the hall, and people were scrambling to follow his orders. A few of the less familiar guests were shooting Harry's godfather questioning looks, their eyes darting between him and the King. Harry supposed they were confused as to why it was the Head of the Guards taking charge and not the king. He smiled, not caring.

* * *

Harry stared into the dark flames as they licked at the sides of the fireplace. Security had tightened considerably after the 'Ball Debacle' as the gossiping ladies of the court had come to call it. He wasn't even allowed to walk the corridors without the shadow of a guard at the very least. Sometimes it was all right. Fred and George were always assigned as a pair, and they new, from there years with Harry as children, how to cheer him up. Ron was more often than not with him as well. But even he needed time away from the castle, with his family.

Despite the Weasley's greatest efforts, he couldn't dispel the gradually growing hole of despair in his chest. He knew how sheltered his life had been, but he had always had one thing, despite the stifling presence of his overprotective family and friends and the lingering effect of his disease. His privacy. Now even that was being compromised. Everything was closing in around him: Guards, Wedding Plans and the occasional pain in his chest from the wound Cho had inflicted upon him. It was only now he was able to think about Cho's attack too. He couldn't understand what provoked it.

He allowed his mind too puzzle on this, choosing to ignore his other problems for the time being. So caught up in his musings he became, he didn't even notice as Oliver slipped into the room.

* * *

Oliver nodded to stern faced guards as he slipped past, smiling fondly at the sight that met him. Harry sat curled in front of the fire, a small frown in his eyes, and a pout on his lips. Oliver wondered how the glow of motherhood would enhance the emerald eyed angel's countenance.  
'I will soon find out,' Oliver thought, even as a smirk came to his lips and his hand just happened to slip over the cup of tea at the prince's side.  
'Oliver! I didn't see you there,' A flash of something that Oliver didn't like at all appeared in the small boys eyes, just as quickly disappearing. Oliver lent over and kissed Harry on the forehead chastely, ignoring theflash in favor of looking out the corner of his eyes, watching the green of the potion swirl into brown.

* * *

He watched as the blonde boy stormed past and into his tent, not even bothering to acknowledge anyone elses presence. Blaise followed at a more dejected pace, stopping to the side of him.

'So, where is he?' Blaise looked up and glared at him through his fringe, 'Idiot! Security is going to be tighter than ever!'

'I know that! But we have an even bigger problem to deal with,' Blaise looked up and glared, raising his voice in a rare display of anger.

'Oh? And what could possibly incur the lord's wraith more than you already have?'

'You forget, Potion's Master. Draco is our only leader. We answer to no other,'

'Be that as it may, the lord doesn't have to hold command over you to inflict due punishment for your failure. Now, what is this little problem you seem so concerned about?' Snape purred smugly at the boy.

'First, tell me of the lord's intentions for the prince. My information may or may not affect him,' Blaise glared at him stubbornly, refusing to hand over the information easily. Severus growled low in his throat, but the boy didn't budge.

'I do not know of the lord's intentions nor do I care. I will relay the information just the same,'

'The prince is getting married…' Blaise smirked smugly. Severus blanched; he had an idea of what the Lord wanted with Prince Hartonny and he knew the lord wouldn't be happy with this new development.

* * *

Authors note: 

Harry: Why do I have to marry anyone?

KK: Because, you need a big strong man for protection!

Harry: Excuse me?

Draco: Who needs marriage (grabs Harry and starts snogging him)

KK: Oh, behave (whacks them with rolled up newspaper)

Harry: ow!

Draco: or what?

KK: Harry will become mysteriously pregnant

MS: and she means it!

Harry: NOOOOOOOOOO

Draco: that'll stop Harry, but I don't particularly care

KK: You will when he gets too big too have sex, Draco dearest!

Draco: No!

MS: Hahahahahaha

Draco: shut up Mabel

MS: No, and learn to use proper punctuation

KK: huh?

MS: Punctuation... you know... something I always fix up for you!

KK: oh yeah...heh heh, oops!

MS: mostly it's just the there, they're and their's and to, two and too's

KK: …Shut up. Oh and Mabel?

MS: You've got that look! What have you done?

KK: Startedanewstory

MS: Excuse me? Slowly please!

KK: I started a new story :toes ground and looks at feet:

MS: YOU WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!


	4. White Wedding

Remus sighed, watching the knights on the training fields forlornly. They were all incredibly upset by the whole debacle. The elite knights (meaning they were directly under Sirius' command) where all incredibly close with Harry, and Remus wasn't surprised they'd taken his almost-kidnapping so seriously. Everyone had, especially Sirius. Truthfully Remus was rather worried about the older man. He was really pushing the trainees, not that any of them minded terribly. Remus sighed again.  
'You're looking terribly forlorn, my lord. Would it be too much to query, much less wonder what's on your mind?' Remus looked up, turning to find one of the servants at the door to his chambers, a jug of water and towels in her arms.  
'Oh, Good Morning Violet. I haven't seen you in a while. How's Sora doing?' Violet shot him a knowing look, padding over to the fireplace to stoke the coals. Remus hadn't done a very good job at dodging her question.  
'Oh you know. Lord Nathan seems to have finally taken an interest in her after years of pining. And now she's trying to set me up with Lord Gallaher's son,' Violet giggled, her curls bouncing.  
'Saxon! Ron was friends with the boy years ago. I don't know what happened,' they sat in comfortable silence for a moment.  
'Is Sirius' inferiority complex playing up again?' Violet asked smiling, and Remus snorted with laughter at the long running joke between the maids and Harry.  
'Inferiority Complex? Since when did I ever give any indication of being inferior in any way?' Remus was surprised to find Sirius leaning in the doorway casually. He was smiling, though it wasn't his usual full out grin and a strange sense of relief washed over the werewolf. They locked eyes and a silent agreement passed between them. Violet grinned, her cherubic face glowing. She slipped out of the room and allowed the two men too talk.  
'You've been acting so strangely lately. I was beginning to wonder if Harry getting hurt wasn't the only reason for it,' Remus began pouring tea from where Violet had left the tray next to the fireplace. Sirius grasped his hand though, pulling it away from the tea pot so it clanged onto the tray loudly. Sirius stared at the hand intently. Remus blinked, immediately relaxing as Sirius slid his other hand over there joined palms and up Remus' arm, pushing back the fabric of his robes until the sleeve was bunched at his shoulder. He hissed as Sirius brushed his fingers over the bruises that decorated his upper arm. 'We've been living too peacefully,' Sirius paused bringing his eyes up to Remus', 'We haven't had to experience war. We've been so sheltered from everyone else's conflicts,' Sirius whispered and Remus was alarmed to see tears shining in his mate's eyes. 'Sirius? Do you know something that I don't?' Remus asked gently, looking up at his lover. Sirius looked back at, not breaking eye contact even as Remus reached up and wiped at Sirius' eyes for him. 

The Golden eyed man gasped slightly as Sirius pulled him tightly to his chest, sniffling slightly. Remus was struck with how adorable Sirius was acting.  
'Promise you won't leave me?' Sirius asked suddenly. Remus grinned, trying to lighten the mood.  
'I thought you didn't have an inferiority complex?' He teased lightly. Sirius kept looking at him intently though, waiting for an answer. 'I promise Sirius,' Sirius seemed to look for something in his lover's eyes before pulling him closer. Remus felt Sirius' breath against his cheek as he let his eyes fall shut. Sirius took a firm hold of his chin, holding his waist with the other arm, and turned his face so there lips were in line. Remus felt a blush spreading across his cheeks, brightening as Sirius laughed lightly. A tingle ran through his whole body as their lips met softly. Sirius began nipping lightly at his bottom lip, and Remus gasped lightly making way for Sirius' probing tongue. The kiss ended far too soon, and Sirius' next words were most unpleasant.

'A war is brewing,'

* * *

The rain fell on his face through the open window, the cool breeze a welcome contrast from the warmth that was the tower room. Harry sighed, his mind mulling over the days past lazily. 

The wedding had been scheduled. He imagined he could almost hear the servants scuttling around downstairs, arranging flowers and seating and food. Harry thanked the heavens for tradition. Considering the wedding was tomorrow, tradition dictated that Oliver wasn't allowed to see him before the wedding. This meant he had escaped from a night of torture. It was really quite unfortunate he had the rest of his evenings planned out just the same. Forced smiles and laughs as Oliver rambled on about Quidditch...Joy!

Truly, he felt guilty. Oliver had been nothing but sweet (to the point of tooth decay) ever since he arrived and Harry couldn't even bring himself to stay awake through Oliver's numerous stories (mostly centered on himself). He sighed, for what had to be the thousandth time that night. The raindrops ran down his face, a faux of tears that would never fall.  
'Harry!' The small boy spun around, the raindrops still present. He hastily wiped them away, his eyes clearing to see Oliver's ecstatic face. Harry bit his lip as the look slowly melted off, a frown appearing on his face. He didn't say anything, just stared at Harry, a peculiar look on his face.  
'Oliver? What are you doing here? It's not...proper,' Harry started as Oliver advanced, his arm lifting from his side to meet with Harry's face, wiping at the stray droplets that still clung to his eyelashes. Harry wrenched away, the contact sending unpleasant tingles down his spine.

Oliver looked surprised, glancing between his hand and Harry as if he couldn't comprehend how they had come to part. Harry's chest was heaving and he couldn't understand why. He felt so uncontrolled, his emotion flying around as they never had. Life had been so easy, living in his gilded cage and suddenly he had been transferred to a new one. A smaller, yet no less grand cage. But this one wanted something back. It was then that the fear truly set in and he felt the urge to run, to get away. To get back his life, rip it away from Oliver Wood's control.

He breathed in deeply, trying to stem the rising pressure in his chest. The horrid sadness that was creeping in. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he finally realized he had condemned himself to a life with this man. A man he didn't feel anything for. He wanted to feel what it was like for someone to truly love him, and to love them back. To share those secret little smiles and laughs that no one else understood. To kiss and cry together and know you'll never truly be alone. To be in love.  
'What's wrong love?' And the damn broke. Harry had never raised his voice. He'd never screamed or thrown tantrums as a child and he'd always taken no for an answer. The perfect child really.  
'What's wrong? My whole life is about to be put into your hands and I don't even know you. I don't know anything about you. Yet you act like you know me, you try to hold me and you look at me like you care, but you don't,' Tears ran down Harry's cheeks and he felt his breath hitching 'You, don't know me. All you see is a doll to hang off your arm at functions. Of course it helps that I come with a crown,' Harry muttered, his voice breaking. Oliver looked hurt, but then took Harry's arms gently, pulling him into a hug carefully. 'I know you're scared, but we love each other. It'll all be alright. We can even wait until you're ready. You'll see; everything will be alright,' Oliver soothed, but Harry wasn't having it.  
'You don't love me! And I most certainly don't love you!' he pushed Oliver away, fleeing the room and into the safety of the deserted corridors.

He was blinded by tears as he stumbled through the corridors. He could hear Oliver calling his name, but he ignored him. All he could see were his tears. All he could feel were the damp shadows closing in on his heart and squeezing. It was such a lost sensation, like nothing would ever be alright again.  
'Harry?' The small prince glanced up at his father, chest heaving and face damp with tears.

* * *

James' heart broke as he looked at his child's face, stained with tears. It was with the shock that realized he had never seen him cry. Not once, not ever. Not even when he had broken an arm or when he had fallen down the stairs. Never. 

It was then he saw what a mistake they had made. How stupid they were being, making a boy of barely sixteen do what THEY thought was right! It was going to stop, whether Lily Rose Evans Potter liked it or not.

* * *

'It's the only chance we have,' Draco's voice cut through the tension like a knife. Blaise sighed, abandoning his glare in favor of collapsing boneless into his chair. Theo was idly flicking a quill between his fingers, watching the three occupants of the room calmly.  
'The wedding's tomorrow. If we don't get him before then, The Lord will have all our heads. We do it tonight,' Snape snarled.  
'Once again, you fail to see past your overly large nose, Severus,' Draco stressed the potion masters name, 'Tonight will be all preparation. He'll be surrounded by his family. Tomorrow, before the ceremony will be the best time. Then he'll be alone'  
'The servants. The Potters aren't brain dead. They won't leave the little brat alone,' Blaise objected, running a hand over his face tiredly. 

The silence stretched out.  
'An open space. That's all we need,' Draco's eyes narrowed.  
'The wedding is out doors, right?'

* * *

'The perfect day for a wedding,' he thought sadly. The grounds were rolling masses of green, marred only by the white pavilions for shading the guests. An outdoor wedding had been the only practical option. Everyone wanted to see the prince get married. They were all lined up in rows of wooden benches, chatting restlessly. He could see the groom from here, waiting at the head of the isle. He sighed again. Time to get this show on the road. Harry breathed in deeply, throwing up the brilliant green hood of his robe, obscuring his face. A sad smile graced the corners of his lips... 

-

Lily smiled happily from her position diagonal from Oliver, waiting for the castle doors to open and admit her husband and son. Harry, happy at last.

-

Remus leaned into Sirius' shoulder, eyes shut tight. This wasn't fair.

-

'Here we go,' Blaise muttered quietly. The dozen or so rogues behind him shifted restlessly.

-

James nodded, then turned to face the wooden doors of the castle, grasping the red clad arm of the small figure beside him. A grim satisfaction filled him as the doors to the castle opened and he lead the hooded bride down the steps, and onto the rolling grounds.

-

Draco watched with keen eyes as the prince clung to his fathers arm, descending the isle carefully.

-

...as he slipped out the side door and into the bustle of the streets of Teliot.

-

Hermione's eyes widened and she felt Ron tense too. A smile stretched over her face how ever and she turned back to the front of the assembly, a little smirk on her face that she knew was mirrored on Ron's. Harry had been wearing green...

* * *

AN: All right-y guys! Sorry about the short chapter. You'll be happy to know that during our long absence, Mabel and I have been working hard at organizing ourselves a little more. So hopefully, a bit more will get done...hopefully...Wait, I take that back, do not get your hopes up! Anyway, as you can see, I've cut down on the feminine adjectives. Had a few people reviewing and saying: 'can you make Harry a little less wimpy,' So here I am. I was personally getting a little bugged by it too. That's got to be bad. So now Harry's showing a little backbone, all that 'wimpiness' will deplenish. But he's gotta have his girly moments. Gotta keep him cute! And I think Oliver's deluded... 

And you guys will be happy to know, that here's were we kick it off for real. Here comes the action and romance. The wait has come to an end!

**And guys, I'm experimenting with the whole dramatic monologue and the emotional stuff, so please tell me what you think. And especially tell me if I should cut down on the description.**

…………….Oh and sorry Mabel. I wanted to post.


	5. The Chase

Title: Taking What's Mine

Author: knightkitten

Beta: Mabel Stanley

Warnings: Slash

* * *

'Not going to happen,' she thought sadistically. Stringing the bow carefully, silently, she pulled the string back as far as she was able and aimed carefully. Her arm quivered as she waited, the strain of the bow paining her arms. The prince was drawing closer to her target and she knew the consequences if she missed. Oliver shifted, his shoulder coming back and clearing the way to his heart. She smirked, preparing to let the arrow fly...

...only to jerk as another arrow slide home into her chest. Her breath left her body as she glanced down and grasped the arrow firmly planted between her breasts. She gave it a sharp tug as screams sounded over the grounds. Quickly glancing down, she panicked as she finally noticed her blunder. She had let her own arrow fly.

* * *

Oliver smiled at the site Harry made, a blush across the bridge of his nose, head down slightly, shyly. It was like a dream, he decided happily. Smiling faces were everywhere; the whole scene washed a sunny yellow from the mid-morning sun. Harry himself had a silver band placed on his brow, little green jewels bringing out his eyes, and a slim silver sword at his waist.

It was then he shifted slightly to the left and a bright glint caught his eye. He turned his head, the whole scene moving slowly, dreamlike. The arrow sailed from within the trees and towards the castle, sailing impossibly far into the battlements and planting itself firmly in the chest of a woman, who held a strung bow. He locked eyes with the girl, her shocked mocha meeting his calm chocolate before everything focused on the arrow that was now flying towards him. The world blurred into a swirl of colors radiating outwards from the arrow head and then suddenly it was replaced with a flurry of red, black and silver and finally blue.

The breath was forced from his body as he landed hard on his back, a weight settled on his chest. He blinked up at the blue sky, a dull feeling of numbness the only thing comprehending in his mind. Everything snapped back into focus, however, when a warm liquid began to seep across his chest and screams filtered into his hearing. Struggling into an upright position, Oliver glanced down at the figure crumpled in his lap. They lay facedown, the royal blue of the girls arrowhead suspended in their back. His mind finally catching up, he flipped the body over just as Lily crashed down next to him, pulling the person from his lap and screaming, sobbing into the person's chest.

* * *

Lily looked at Harry's face, convinced she had made the right decision. He was blushing, something Lily knew he only did when he was happy (or incredibly embarrassed). She smiled fondly as her son finally glanced up, looking out to her left and towards the town. His eyes followed the progress of an unknown object as it sailed past and Lily felt her smile disappear as he stopped dead in the isle, mere meters from where Oliver stood waiting, his eyes also in the direction of Harry's, she realized. She allowed their eyes to follow her son's line of sight and watched in horror as an arrow whistled through the air, right for her soon-to-be son-in-law.

Even still, a scream ripped from her throat as he ran the distance between Oliver and himself. Harry tripped, falling forwards into Oliver's arms, his whole body arching and a silent scream lighting his eyes as the arrow passed through his back and into his heart. Everything sped up again as the two fell backwards into a crumpled heap. Lily felt her heart in her ears and willed her feet to work. She needed to get to her son, needed to hold him and make it all better. She needed to know he wasn't dead.

Falling to her knees, she pulled Harry from Oliver's lap, cradling his head in her lap.

'Come on Harry, time to get up. We need to get you to Poppy,' She stifled a sob as her son didn't move, just stared at her blankly 'Come on! Get up! Get up Harry, wake up!' She shook him and a trickle of blood escaped the side of his mouth. She screamed, her heart breaking at the sight of her bleeding son. James was at her side now, muttering meaningless reassurances and cradling her head in his chest.

'Don't worry Lily, he's not dead. Breath, that's it,' Lily breathed in deeply, trying to calm her breathing and stem her tears.

* * *

'Well shit,' Blaise muttered dryly as he watched the scene from the forest, 'there goes that bounty,' Theo nodded in agreement.

'We need to get out of here. They're going to want to be after both of the archers and if that first arrow wasn't Draco's then I'm Merlin,' Theo muttered, already ushering to the others to leave. Blaise sighed.

'You're right of course. All right away we go,' He started deeper into the forest when a hand landed on his arm. Draco appeared from the bushes silently.

'Wait,' He muttered watching the scene carefully. The Queen was now sobbing into her husband's chest. It was then Blaise noticed the look of relief on the kings face.

'Is it just me, or is the King looking a little too chirpy?' Blaise muttered under his breath cynically, raising an eyebrow.

'It's not just you Blaise,' Draco confirmed, still watching the Prince's body intently. Blaise followed his example, and almost screeched when he noticed the skin melting away carefully. Pale cream skin faded into a mocha color, limbs and hair lengthened and face broadened. Suddenly in his place lay an older looking girl, a coffee colored braid slung over her shoulder.

'A servant?' Theo asked mildly.

'Most likely,' Draco agreed.

'Charming. Soooooooooo...Where's the prince?'

* * *

Harry stared out the window serenely, swaying with the movement of the carriage. Worrying his lip, he sighed rubbing his temples in the hopes of alleviating his head ache. The whole plan had been rushed, and sudden. They hadn't thought past getting him put of the castle and giving him enough time to get away. This was about as long as it took for the small amount of Polyjuice Potion they had gotten their hands on, to wear off. Thinking about it, he knew it would have been smarter of them to just call the marriage off, but his father always had to do things the hard way. And Harry himself had hardly been in the state of mind to think rationally the night before. Perhaps the better idea would be to just head back.

Just the thought made the constrained feeling reappear. He didn't want to have to deal with Oliver or his mother at this point in the game. No doubt they were all searching madly for him by now. He sighed again. Suddenly the carriage jerked to a stop and he knew they must have arrived at the village closest to the capital. A place called Lora just west of Teliot castle itself.

Still rubbing his temples, Harry stepped from the carriage carefully, glancing up only when he heard the sling of a sword being unsheathed. Looking up wearily, Harry was surprised to be surrounded by bandits. And to his utter dismay, he recognized some of them.

'Well, isn't this pleasant,' Harry muttered to himself, his hand going to the sword his father had thrust to him the night before nestled under his cloak.

'Quite,' a voice sneered to his left and he spun to it, backing up and using the carriage to cover his back. A girl with sleek black hair cut to her chin and a short curvy figure stood before him. She wore the smallest skirt he had ever seen and was idly twirling a dagger in her hand, sharp black eyes on him.

'It's a pleasure to meet you,' Harry smiled pleasantly, earning an incredulous look from the bound coachman. He shrugged in reply.

The girl placed a long nailed hand down her top retrieving an amulet and her wand, placing the end of it in the charms mouth and twisting, never taking her eyes off him.

'Draco,' She called after a moment.

'Pansy,' a voice replied, radiating from the pendant. Harry recognized the voice instantly as that of the blonde thief from the ball.

'Are you missing something?' She asked snidely.

'Perhaps. Depends on what you've found Pansy dearest,' Draco sneered in reply. Harry found himself snorting at their commentary, not being able to stop himself. Pansy remained silent, not answering the older boy's question. He sighed.

'I'm assuming you intercepted him entirely by chance,' Draco muttered and Harry could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

'Somebody up there likes us. Because I don't think I could have gone the night listening to Snape bitch about us letting the princeling slip through our fingers again,'

'You and me both,' Draco agreed, 'All right, we'll be right there,' Harry took this as his queue. Leaping backwards, he landed on the edge of the carriage entryway and backed in, slamming the door behind him. He stumbled backwards, opening the door on the other side and leaping out. He could hear them scrambling around the carriage and pulled a cushion from the seats, throwing it into the bushes and sliding himself under the carriage.

'I heard him head into the bushes!' Someone cried. Harry smirked, crawling forwards and towards the horses. 'After him!' He waited patiently, listening for any remaining rogues, his heart thumping loudly. He couldn't hear anything, so scrambled out from underneath the horses, drawing his sword carefully as he went. He sliced at the reins attaching the first one to the others, hoping he remembered his horse-riding lessons from when his parents weren't so paranoid.

Something moved in the corner of his eye and Harry dropped to the floor, landing on his back and catching his attacker's sword on his own. Pansy stood over him, and brilliant silver sword (obviously stolen) in her hands and pushing down on his own. It was then about a dozen new figures appeared forming a circle around the two of them. Harry rolled his eyes, feeling distinctly cheated as they all gauged the situation and drew their own weapons. Time to put all that watching Fred and George to use.

Pushing with all his might, Harry was satisfied to see Pansy's sword fly backwards and land outside the circle of bandits. Scrambling up quickly, he bunched the horse's reins in his hands, swinging up onto the stead unsteadily, one hand still clutching his sword. Kicking at the horses sides, he was happy to note that the rogues in front of him scrambling out of the way. Spells flew at him as he rode down the forest road, in the direction of Lora. Looking back, he could see Pansy had retrieved her sword and was swinging up onto the second horse swiftly. She kicked the horse, glancing up and locking eyes with him. Harry smirked at her, pushing the horse faster as he noted Blaise and Draco joining the chase.

Thinking rapidly, Harry really couldn't see a way of escape. If he swerved off into the forest it wouldn't make any difference, except perhaps to make it more difficult for himself. He wasn't a very talented rider and it was obvious these guys spent half their life on the things. Lora was nearing and he didn't really want to get any of the townspeople involved. And he would lose given a direct confrontation.

'Why aren't they attacking me?' Harry thought wildly, 'They should be shooting spells by now,' Harry glanced behind him again. Both Draco and Blaise had their wands out, but they weren't even trying to aim at him. That obviously meant they were trying not to hurt him, as would happen if he fell from his horse. He smirked.

Pulling on the reins, the prince swung the horse around carefully and urged it forward, towards the oncoming rogues. They were barely able to register surprise, when Harry had passed between Pansy and Draco. He held his sword poised, flipping it so that the blade was resting against his arm, and swung the hilt down on Blaise's temple as he sailed past. A dull thump followed and Harry rode on, back in the direction of Teliot. 1 down, 2 to go.

* * *

Draco couldn't help but watch in amazement, twisting around on the horse's back and watching the little whirlwind storm past. A flick of the prince's cloak later and Blaise was on the ground, a lump already forming on the side of his head. Draco almost laughed, knowing Blaise would be in a foul mood when he woke up again. Turning to Pansy, he nodded instead and she smirked, holding in laughter. Draco could tell she already liked the spunky little prince. It was time to head back to camp however; otherwise Snape would chuck a fit, so he swung his horse around, Pansy following his lead.

They soon caught up with Harry, bringing up their horses on either side of him and keeping a steady pace. Draco could see the prince trying to push the horse faster, but the two of them kept up with him easily. Pansy flipped her sword, holding it as Harry had done only a few moments ago.

'Nighty-night,' Pansy muttered, swinging at Harry calmly. He brought his sword up and caught the hilt with his blade clumsily, trying to push the blade back and trusting his horse to keep him on track. Draco sighed, not liking this course of action.

'Nighty-night,' he repeated, 'Stupefy,' Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and collapsed backwards. Draco caught him easily, sliding the boy in front of him on the horse easily.

'Got his sword?' Draco asked calmly. Pansy nodded, 'Hold onto it. And go and get Blaise. Theo would have rounded the others up by now. I'll see you back at camp,'

'Aye aye captain,' She smirked, swinging around for the second time that night and heading in the direction of Lora. Draco shook his head and headed in the opposite direction.

Not being able to resist, he glanced down at the small boys sleeping face. Brushing the boys bangs back from his eyes; Draco admired the boy's sharp features and cherry red lips. Running a finger over the plump lips he smirked. The Dark Lord wouldn't be too mad if he sampled.

* * *

'Did she succeed?'

'No, My Lord,' He replied, head down.

'And you seemed so sure she would,' The Dark Lord chuckled

* * *

'Do we know who she is?' Remus shook his head.

'I haven't seen her yet and neither has James or Lily,'

'I doubt James will be seeing anything but Lily far a while. I thought she was going to burst a vein when the Polyjuice Potion wore of the Patil girl,' Remus sighed.

'The Patil's are going to be devastated of course,' Sirius raised an eyebrow.

'Of all the people James could have chosen to fill in for Harry, he had to choose one of Oliver's flings,' Remus glared at his partner for a moment

'Seemed like a good idea at the time I imagine,' he relented after a moment, rubbing at his eyes. Sirius snorted, throwing the doors to the infirmary open irritably.

'Stupid girl,' Remus smiled.

'You'd rather Oliver died?' Remus asked smirking.

'…no?'

'You sound unsure, dearest,' Remus shoved past his sputtering lover and carefully stepped around the curtain surrounding the furthest bed.

'How is she?' Remus asked Poppy, the assassin's face obscured as Poppy fussed about her.

'Alive….familiar,' Remus frowned, even as Sirius lay a hand on his shoulder.

'How so?' The taller man asked.

'See for yourself,' Poppy stepped back, turning and heading towards her office.

The two men exchanged glances wearily. Remus stepped forward, peeling back the sheet slowly…..

'Maybe James was right when he said we should lock Harry in a tower. It's a lot safer,' Sirius muttered faintly, leaving the room and heading in the direction of his office….and alcohol cabinet.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter: Queue Harry's rising split personality. There's been a little bit of a drama as to whether people enjoy Harry as a headstrong rebellious little chit, or whether we like sweet little princeling Harry. Now, usually I would be inclined to say: 'What I want to write happens,' but this time round, I can't decide. So, now Harry will be having an inner struggle on top of being kidnapped/running away from home, a betrothal to a guy he doesn't even like and rising amour! Among other things. Really it'll be like his old palace survival instincts battling it out with his newly acquired instinct for survival. Fun!

Oh and sorry to those couple of reviewers that I told I would have this chapter out only a week after the last one. We had some last minute plot changes to incorporate.


	6. True Personalities

Title: Taking What's Mine

Author: knightkitten

Beta: Mabel Stanley

Warnings: Slash

* * *

When he woke, it was dark. A single candle sat next to him, illuminating a small patch of dirt floor around it, and the beginning of a spindly legged chair. Trying to shift his arm soon proved helpless, as his arm chafed horribly against the frayed rope that bound him tightly.

'Oh bugger,' Harry thought speculatively, recalling vaguely that last he was aware, they had been somewhere between Teliot castle and Lora.

Harry breathed in deeply, trying to surmise where he was. He could hear shouting voices and animals and smell the sea air. There was only one port along the east side of Teliot, which was the only one close enough to travel too in a day. The western ports were all at least a six day ride.

Dana was the royal port, being the closest to the castle itself. This was where the sea guard made berth and the home of the biggest merchant trade with neighboring kingdoms. They must be desperate to get out of here, Harry thought, worried.

The door was abruptly thrown open, blinding Harry momentarily as the sparse sunlight was allowed in. Two burly figures quickly remedied this, one striding in and untying Harry roughly. They each took one of his arms and dragged him out and into what appeared to be an inn.

Everyone kept their eyes diverted, careful not to get a good look at the errant prince or make eye contact with his burly 'guards'. This must be one of the seedier inns, if they're not willing to instantly turn him into the officials, who were most certainly looking for him by now.

He was led up the stairs and into a small hallway, up to the end where the door was flung open to receive them. Harry gasped as a hand landed in the small of his back, shoving him lightly. He supposed he was only meant to stumble forward, but he off-balanced sailing to his knees.

It was unfortunate that the floor boards were laid as they were. The cloth on his knees tore open on the rough, splintered wood pulling it upright in time to sink into the fragile flesh below. His hands met a similar fate, met by equally harsh floor boards.

Tears sprung to his eyes, but he stifled them, instead letting a small whimper escape his lips. Gentle hands took his wrists into their hands and Harry glanced up into steel blue eyes, desperate for any thing to concentrate on other than the spikes of pain shooting through his palms as the splinters were snapped from the floor boards. They pulled taught on the wounds, widening them marginally, only to go slack as each splinter snapped.

By the time Draco had detached his first hand, Harry was panting for breath, sweat trickling down his face from the effort to keep himself from crying out. The prince of thieves moved onto the other hand, snapping the twigs as gently as possible.

The knees were twice as painful. The wood had sunk in on par with the bone and snapping them pulled at the whole set of long wounds. Harry was well and truly sobbing by the time Draco had finished with his knees.

Draco helped him up, depositing him in the room's chaise. Harry surveyed the wounds through tear blurred eyes. Pistol shots made his head shoot up and Harry was alarmed to see an impassive looking Draco Malfoy closing the door on a set of dead bodies and sliding a pistol back into his pocket. The blonde crossed the room as calm as ever and poured a glass of dark wine, sipping it thoughtfully as he pulled some bandages from a side cabinet.

'Why did you kill them,' Harry finally mustered the curiosity to ask. Draco paused a moment before answering.

'Incompetence doesn't last long amongst the Rogue Knights,' the blonde answered simply, putting down the wine and striding towards Harry's chaise. Something in Draco's eyes told Harry he was lying, but he didn't question him, instead opting to bite down on the wad of material Draco was passing into his mouth.

The rest of the afternoon was dedicated to pulling each splinter out one by one. Draco was gentle and Harry puzzled over the blonde thief in between bursts of pain. When Harry had first met him, Draco seemed a fool, storming into the castle dressed in servants clothing (the oldest trick in the book, according to Sirius). He was erratic, restless, and brash. In a way, Draco had reminded him of Sirius. Determined, quick of temper, loyal, and a larrikin to a fault.

But now he was seeing a new side to Draco Malfoy. He was cold and calculating, yet surprisingly gentler than his original persona. He'd killed with nothing but the excuse of incompetence and not once cracked a smile, joke or laugh since before he'd awoken. This was the leader of the Rogue Knights, Harry thought, gazing at the blonde's porcelain complexion.

'You can do magic, yes?' Harry startled, not having heard the blonde for a long while.

'No,' He answered simply, looking at his bleeding hands thoughtfully.

'You give the impression that you can,' Draco remarked casually.

'A carefully built façade, I assure you,' Harry countered, thinking back to the times it must appeared so. He had summoned a broom when he was hanging from the tower and when he and Ron had escaped Blaise in the entrance hall. 'The castle is a very helpful entity,' Harry remarked casually, smiling slightly at Draco's first show of emotion in awhile: a surprised blink.

'I see,' Draco answered, wrapping Harry's right hand firmly now.

They sat in silence for a long while before Harry sighed.

'I wish I could do magic,' He muttered, blushing when Draco glanced at him sharply.

'Why don't you. Try, I mean,'

'It could kill me,' Harry smiled bitterly, wincing as Draco began on his second hand.

* * *

'I could teach you,' Harry frowned, looking up from where Draco was pulling the last of the splinters.

'Teach me?' Harry asked feebly, the blood loss taking a toll on him.

'How to do magic. It's a long journey to where we're headed and it would be useful if you could defend yourself,' Draco observed dispassionately.

Harry bit his lip, considering the offer. If they started out with small spells, they could slowly build up his tolerance. He could finally taste the forbidden apple, so to speak.

'O-okay,' Harry agreed hesitantly. Draco wrenched the last splinter out in acknowledgement and Harry jerked, crying out and padding his head against Draco's shoulder. The blonde allowed it, producing the last bandage and wrapping it firmly around the bleeding wounds. Harry winced a Draco pulled his leg up to rest on the thief's higher knee, to tie the knot off.

It just so happened that they glanced up at the same time, locking eyes. Harry felt oddly intimidated, but refused to break eye contact. The sudden burn to prove himself roared to life and he found his head drifting inwards as if being pulled by gravity, inching towards Draco's elegantly parted lips.

The door burst open in a moment worthy of movie cliché and Blaise past through, ruffled and breathless,

'Someone's leaked that the prince was here to the guards. They put a reward out for information on his whereabouts. They're coming,' he panted, gathering anything of import. Draco stood, dislodging Harry's leg painfully and sheathing the sword that was leant against the wall and double checking his twin blades.

Harry felt a rush of disappointment that was quickly replaced by an odd sense of dread. They knew where he was, they'd put out a reward for his return like he was an errant treasure and obviously they knew he wasn't alone any longer. That he'd fallen into 'danger'. He could almost hear wedding bells ringing in his ears.

Draco was by his side now, scooping him up and holding him gently. Harry realized with a jolt, that he wouldn't be able to walk on his own, the pain shooting through his knees was unbearable. They started down the hall and stairs, Harry's ear to Draco's heart. He could hear the calm beating of it, feel the vibration through his ear.

Everything was blurring now. He was tired and in pain and as soon as he would get a focus on something, they would jolt. The inn was empty, devoid of life bar the keeper, who was wiping an ale jug with a dirty rag. He didn't look up and Harry heard a shot as Draco stepped out the side door and into an alleyway.

No sooner had they exited, than the front door burst open and Harry watched as Sirius strode in. He opened his mouth, ready to call out, but a block appeared in his throat and he found that he preferred Draco's arms to Sirius' at that moment. He preferred the arms of freedom, that were running down the docks and onto ship to a place he had never been.

* * *

A/N: please don't hurt me! I meant to update! I'm so unworthy of your love! Okay so love isn't right word for it, but still. And for those who wanted Draco/Harry action: voila! Once again, have been watching to much Pirates of the Caribbean where Will and Elizabeth's first (okay so second) loving moment involves wounds and bandages. Not the most romantic thing in the world, but Harry'll live…you hope! Muhahahaha 


	7. The Slytherin

**Title:** Taking What's Mine

**Author:** knightkitten

**Beta:** Mabel Stanley

**Warnings:** Slash, Violence

* * *

Harry smiled, soaking in the carefree atmosphere on board The Slytherin. It was a majestic vessel, large enough to hold up to two hundred people and as swift as a vessel of its size could be. They'd been at sea for three days, the first one and a half of which, he himself had been bed ridden for. His knees and hands still throbbed, but the pain was slowly residing from his unexpected meeting with the floor boards. Draco had finally conceded to allowing him above deck, when it became clear that they weren't going to be sighted by any other vessels. Harry secretly wondered if perhaps he had been concerned for Harry's health, even though nothing showed itself in the blonde's actions. Harry also strongly suspected Pansy had played a large part in his freedom. The women had taken a liking to him, for reasons unknown to him, and had insisted upon his being allowed on deck.

So this is how he found himself watching Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini sword fight above deck, sitting in a curled up length of rope next to a similarly seated Pansy Parkinson. He smiled, feeling surprisingly content for the first time in a long while. The irony that he was in enemy's hands and being swept to an unknown location didn't escape him. Blaise was taunting Draco lightly, dodging his blows with an elegance Harry was envious of. Sweat dripped down his brow however and Draco was easily striking at his friend, almost lazily. It was obvious who the better fighter was, even though Draco was only using one of his trademark twin blades. Pansy was smirking as she watched; the outcome of the match was obvious to her also. Harry got the feeling that this happened often. Just the three of them. It was interesting the hierarchy of the Rogue Knights. Just thinking of their name made Harry scoff. Too him they sounded like freedom fighting extremists, but they all seemed content with the name, as Blaise had so obviously showed when they had first met. Harry suspected he was quite used to people cowering in fear at their name.

He couldn't understand why though. They were a silent bunch, very different from the loud exuberance of Teliot castle. But they didn't seem violent to him. He knew what they were capable of however and it was a constant struggle to stop himself from falling prey to the act. Draco had shot two of his own men for the smallest of mistakes and he seemed to swap personalities on an hourly basis. Pansy exuded a glittering danger, like jeweled pistol. And he had obviously made an enemy in Blaise, fooling him as he had done back in Teliot and knocking him out on the road to Lora. And then there was Severus Snape. Pansy had told him that he was their Healer, a potions expert, but Harry was hard pressed to believe her. Snape didn't fit in with the others. The whole group flowed together like water and Snape was like the pebble, creating rippled wherever he stalked. The man held an obvious hate for him, glaring and snarling (more than usual) whenever Harry was around. It made him nervous and he itched to start lessons with Draco, hoping for a way to defend himself.

Suddenly a sword planted itself in the deck in front of Pansy and Harry glanced up just in time to watch as Blaise fell with a thump, Draco's sword at his throat almost instantly. He stepped back after a moment and walked away, heading up a set of stairs to the spar deck and barking an order to the sailing master.

'He's very friendly isn't he,' Harry intoned quietly. Pansy grinned, picking up the silent sarcasm.

'People aren't friendly Potter. Not outside your cushy palace life,' Blaise snapped, stalking to the front of the ship and below deck. Harry raised any eyebrow.

'He's not very happy with me is he,' He observed, smiling slightly at Pansy. She didn't look at him for a moment and Harry was under the impression that she was trying to control something.

'It doesn't do to get attached with lives like ours,' she muttered, standing up and helping him up after her afterwards. He frowned; biting his lip and feeling a pressure push on his stomach. It was strange and he thought that perhaps he was sick for a moment. His mind was in chaos and he realized just how out of his element he was as Pansy led him to the captain's cabin. He felt like a shell, being thrown around by the currents and the turbulence was beginning to make him fell sick.

* * *

**Three days earlier**

Sirius cursed, watching the ship fade into the distance. They had only realized that it was smuggling out Harry when it was too far for cannon fire from the fort walls. They themselves didn't have a big enough ship on hand to carry the necessary troupes needed to overpower the rogues. He sighed, resigning himself to reporting back to James. Which, considering the nature of his news, wasn't going to be the most pleasant task. He fished out a small hand held mirror from his saddle bags.

'James,' He muttered into the mirror, waiting for the image to clear appear. Glancing around, he primped at his hair, hoping to avoid too much attention.

'Sirius,' He looked back to the mirror, relieved to see his best friend's face, 'What's happened?' James asked. He sounded tired and there were bags under his eyes.

'We lost 'em,' he muttered back, glancing around again, making sure none of his people were out of place. They were all waiting around in full armor; they didn't need discretion anymore, just intimidation. Perhaps they could figure out where the rogues were headed.

'What?! Where are you Sirius?' James fairly screeched.

'I'm in Lora. We got here yesterday and headed straight to Slughorn's inn. He wasn't there. We started asking around and eventually found out that he'd come in the night before with a blonde man. We both know that Harry doesn't know anyone and that he should have gone straight to the inn in the carriage. We eventually paid off enough guys to figure out that the Rogue Knights had gotten their hands on Harry and were staying at a seedy little inn down dockside. By the time we got there this afternoon though, they'd left and killed everyone in there. A fisherman just reported that they sailed on a ship called the Slytherin, which has just disappeared from sight,' Sirius explained, rubbing at his achy head, disgruntled.

'Shit,' James muttered. He sighed and frowned after a moment, eyes darting around a bit, a sure sign he was thinking.

'We need to contact The Phoenix. The Rogues are in their terrain now,' Sirius grinned and nodded, cutting off the communication and pulling a whistle from his saddle bag.

* * *

Oliver scowled. He wasn't sorry the Patil girl was dead. Not at all. Just relieved _his_ Harry had seen the danger in time and switched. That's what must have happened, he reassured himself, they knew there was going to be an attack and so they'd set a decoy to capture the perpetrator. It was all so simple. But he knew it wasn't logical, knew they couldn't have known. There were assassin guilds all over the country and he could think of a million reasons for wanting Harry dead. But assassins didn't make mistakes and that arrow had been aimed at him. They were also much too proficient to be spotted out after a kill and never before one.

It didn't worry him that someone was trying to kill him. All that his mind could wrap itself around was Harry. Where was he? Why wasn't he at the wedding? Why had he been crying that night in the tower? The only conclusion Oliver could come to was that he had run, unwittingly escaping the danger at the wedding. It was also obvious someone had helped him; someone with access to polyjuice potion. Oliver scowled even more fiercely at the idea. Someone had spirited away _his_ intended and that someone was going to pay. His line of thought strayed again and he growled when it landed on the castle gossip. Harry had been caught. Those Rogue Knights had found him and now he was just waiting for the Teliot soldiers to drag the mongrels back so he could personally hang them from the castle walls by their toes for taking what was his.

A sudden surge of panic coursed through him. One that sent him across the room and packing. King James was sending soldiers to Dana to wait for The Phoenix to return to port with its precious cargo, and Oliver intended to be there when it happened. He needed to get Harry back as fast as possible. He could only imagine what would happen to one so exotic and precious looking as the Prince of Teliot. The chance he remained a virgin slowly grew slimmer the longer he was away from the castle's protection, especially with people such as The Rogue Knights. And Harry having sex meant trouble for him. The potion would be fully in the Princeling's system by now and would stay there until he properly consummated it. And the instant that happened, Oliver lost all chance at the crown and at marriage.

* * *

'Show me how you hold yourself,' Harry blinked, before shaking himself and raising the wand Pansy had lent him out pointing, his right hand above his head, trying his best to imitate what he'd seen others do. He placed his feet slightly apart and stood, waiting for Draco to comment.

'Your too big a target,' Draco murmured, 'putting your spare hand out behind you is too keep it out of the way. Much like in sword fighting, you don't want that arm to be in harms path. So you keep it back. And by putting it behind your head, you should be twisting your whole body back so that you present a smaller target. The torso is always where you should try and aim, because it's the biggest part on the body and therefore you're more likely to hit,' Draco had by now placed steady hands on Harry's hips, pulling him so that his torso was twisted away from the front. Harry's back was pulled flush against Draco's chest and he felt his face flame up. Glad that Draco was standing behind him, and therefore could not see his face, he tried to concentrate on what Draco was telling him.

'In a duel, you should always try to keep your wand trained on the enemy, as well as your eye. You have to be aware of there movements, and make sure you always keep them clear in your sight. If you're fighting more than one person, make sure you keep something at your back at all times, but try not to trap yourself into a corner. That way no one can sneak up on you,' Harry nodded, enjoying the low, reassuring sound of Draco's voice and the feel of his hands moving Harry's limbs into the right positions. It was soothing, standing on the empty rocking deck with the dim orange-pink light of the setting sun illuminating everything. He could smell the sea and that distinct timber smell that was the King of Thieves standing at his back.

'Are you listening?' Harry started slightly, at the husky whisper on his ear. He turned, dropping his position and facing the taller blonde. They were standing extremely close, and Harry felt that odd defiance rising in him again and it was like that they were sitting in the Inn all over again.

Draco smiled a funny little smirk and moved his head down to nudge at Harry's temple with his nose. The action confused the smaller, darker haired boy and he frowned.

'There's more to you than everyone's letting on. You ride a horse like a whirlwind, wield a sword like a knight and I can practically feel the magic bubbling underneath your skin,' Draco muttered, his lips pressed against Harry's temple. He trembled and felt like his knees were about to give way, still sore from the healing splinter wounds. Draco wound an arm around his waist though and Harry found himself automatically reaching up and clasping and handful of the older boy's shirt in his fist. 'What are they hiding, little mystery prince? What are you hiding?' And then he was gone, striding across the deck and up the stairs to the giant wheel. Harry felt a smirk coming to his face almost against his will.

* * *

Draco frowned, the reassuring surface of the helm under his hands helping to calm him. He hated not knowing factors. Especially when it came to jobs. There was a barely contained almost malicious mischief shining in the prince's eyes that did not sit well with him at all. Maybe no one else saw it, but Draco had dealt with seedy people all his life and something just didn't quite fit with the prince's parent induced captivity for all these years. He felt there was much more behind their decision to not teach Harry magic. All early detected cases of Niartesac were trained in magic. Lily and James Potter were not stupid people, they knew that there son would need to be able to defend himself as crown prince, but they had denied him his greatest protection; a sound knowledge of magic and a lot of practice. There was some dark secret at work, of that he was sure. But what he wasn't sure of was whether the prince knew the little secret surrounding him.

Looking down, he saw that the boy was still standing there. He had his head down, wand clasped gently at his side, half his face drenched in shadow, the other in the pale orange glow of the sunset. Draco frowned though, upon seeing the strange expression on his face. He was smirking. The cold detachment in that expression sent chills down Draco's spine, a hard thing to do too someone who had killed as much as him. Definitely a very dark secret, Draco confirmed, allowing himself a small frown. And he intended to find out what it was.

* * *

A strange bird cocked his head, its gold-red plumes fluttering with the wind. Fawkes gave a slight trill grabbing the attention of her master. The old man smiled, smoothing the bird's feathers and waiting for it patiently as it seemingly listened for something. He was strangely dress with a red and white striped vest over a deep blue flowing shirt that billowed out and cinched at his wrists. He wore a gold chain around his neck and deep brown soft knee high boots that covered his royal purple pants (1). Albus Dumbledore grinned as Fawkes gave a sharp cry. He swung around, the bells woven into his long white beard twinkling merrily as he strode to the top of the stairs, looking down on his crew.

'Don't look now everyone, but we've got some tracking to do,' he could see his crew eagerly exchanging looks of excitement. It had been awhile since the crown had had need of their somewhat dubious, but trustworthy services, 'Seems like a kidnap attempt on young prince Harry has became a lot more than an attempt,' He informed them, and outraged cries rose as they all scrabbled into action. Dumbledore smiled, knowing they'd be onto the Slytherin in next to no time.

He moved to the front of the ship, looking out onto the horizon. Fawkes was flying out in front of the ship and Alastor Moody was at the wheel, following the bird closely. It was not long before a speck appeared on the horizon and the crew cheered upon catching sight of it. Most of the crew members had lived in Teliot at one point in time. But they had left with him after his disagreement with the Potter's. A lot of people disputed their decision to deny Prince Harry his birthright and Lily and James had all but banished all who did. Dumbledore sighed, thinking how fear of losing there son had driven away so many good allies. They still served the crown, however, when Lily and James marked situations dire enough to do away with their pride and ask for it.

Several hours of sailing later and The Slytherin was taking shape finally. Dumbledore could tell from the vague shapes moving around and the pick up in speed from their adversary's vessel that the Rogues knew they were coming. The Gryffindor was a swift ship though and they were slowly coming up on the larger vessel. He could hear shouting now and signaled to his crew to arm up. They all pulled swords from their belts, their wands in their other hands. He could see Tonks, with one foot propped against the side of the shape and her hand tangled in the rigging, grinning her berserkers grin, her hair an odd shade of blood red and cropped into choppy spikes and her eyes a hawk-like yellow. She usually went for softer colors and Dumbledore smiled at her antics.

The ships were coming up even now, and the crews hung over the edges of their respective ledges, snarling and taunting one another. Dumbledore motioned for the sails to be dropped so they ground to a halt just as the unseen captain of the Slytherin did the same. The ships stopped and Dumbledore moved to the edge to better negotiate. A man, probably 19 or 20 by the look of him, stood impassive and tall across from him. All fell silent as they faced off and Dumbledore felt a slight chill from the boy's cold glare.

'If you've come for the prince, I'm afraid we can not hand him over,' the blonde said softly and yet his voice carried over the gap between the ships,' You see the dark lord has wishes for his company and won't be denied,' The Gryffindor's crew hissed at the mention of Voldermort. The Slytherin's smirked back.

'Well that's a shame my boy, because I really have no desire to hurt any of you. We just want to return young Harry to his parents,' Dumbledore coaxed, knowing this boy wasn't going to crack. There would inevitably be fighting and Dumbledore already mourned the loss of his crew members.

'You know there is nothing to be done. I can not simply hand you the boy,' the blonde replied, just as softly as before.

'So be it,' Dumbledore murmured and the Gryffindor's charged.

* * *

Harry heard the muffled thumping from below deck. Pansy had dragged him to this cabin at the furthest end from the stairs and locked him there when they had seen the ship appearing on the horizon. He could hear swords clashing and spell fire and then the crash of a door slamming open and footsteps and voices right above his head. It sounded like two people fighting and Harry could hear one of them taunting the other. He assumed it was one of the crewmen from the other ship, because he did not recognize the voice. There was a resounding clang of swords and then the sound of blades dragging at each other and breaking away and then a gasp and a dull thud.

He sighed, trying to block the noises out, and plonked himself onto the bed. He let his head fall back onto the wall and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Harry squinted as a small something began to form on the roof, which slowly spread. Harry realized with a start, that it was a blood stain, seeping from the room above and beginning to drip to the floor. He felt queasy for a moment and, suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

A small figure rose, eying the door in front of him with an arrogant smirk. He kicked it open, and jerked slightly as the whole ship gave a violent shudder. Running footsteps were heard down the corridor he himself had traveled and he turned and smirked at the sight of the three Gryffindor men. He reached down and unsheathed his sword, smirking slightly. He didn't feel like leaving just yet.

* * *

A/N: Is it just me or does Oliver always come off as corny, melodramatic and just plain over the top? He's such a drama queen. I say he needs toughening up. A good beating should do the trick. Muhahaha. And, once again, is it just me or are Lily and James slowly becoming more and more obtuse? Ah well, I suppose characters aren't all black and white and you'll all just have to see for yourselves whether you think they're actions are justified or just plain ignorant.

**I know what a lot of you must be thinking: 'ha ha! Harry passed out at the sight of blood,' but let me be the first to tell you, there'e more to it than that. How about this? The first person who can get Harry's dark little secret, which he himself may not even know ,can give me specific stipulations (pairing, scenario, canon/au, etc.) for a one shot just for them. Because it's Christmas soon and I'm feeling generous...even though it's unlikely that anyone will get it before Christmas.**

(1) – the much anticipated arrival of Dumbledore and his purple pants. This was an ongoing joke pretty much right from the start between me and Mabel and I knew I had to throw it in. Some people may get the significance in a purple pants clad pirate king, but most probably won't. This is in reference to the Essgee stage production of the Pirates of Penzance with Simon Gallaher and John English. John English plays the ever loveable Pirate King who wears these gorgeous purple pants that are really, really tight. I still maintain that he has to have shoved a sock down those pants though. Anyway, Dumbledore's purple pants are dedicated to Mabel. Because it makes me laugh and so does she. For anyone who wants to check it out, here's the site: 


	8. Duet

Title: Taking What's Mine

Author: KnightKitten

Beta: Mabel Stanley

* * *

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the yelling. His breath was coming out short and labored as the curled into himself tightly, burying his face into the pillow beneath his head and clutching feebly at his roiling stomach. His heart ached for the poor souls, but there was nothing he could do. Fear rushed through him and he felt as helpless and useless as he always had. He heard a choked moan and the thud of a body hitting the floor. He could never stop him then, never say no. He was always so paralyzed with fear. Now was no different, even after so many years. He would let them die.

The door burst open and Harry sucked in a shuddering breath as he heard His dreaded laugh and the unmistakable sound of flesh and blade meeting. A hot liquid splattered across his face and he felt his stomach clench as the third, and last, body hit the ground. There was silence as the thick trail of blood oozed down his cheek slowly. Harry refused to open his eyes, even as he heard a sword being sheathed finally and the soft footfalls of Him. Harry concentrated on the distant colliding of swords instead, hoping to push away the memories that were rushing back now.

'Aww, my sweet, I didn't mean to sully you so. That bothersome Gryffindor just wouldn't leave us alone,' Harry felt a hand caress his face, wiping away the blood gently, 'Open your beautiful eyes for me precious. It's been so long since I've seen them,' Harry obeyed, not willing to ignore Him. 'That's much better, now isn't it my lovely,' He pressed rose red lips to Harry's temple, ignoring the blood that now stained His lips. Harry sat up, drawing his legs towards him and resting his chin on his knees.

'Duet,' Harry whimpered, wishing he could close his eyes and block everything out. But Duet had said he wasn't too. So he wouldn't.

'Ah, you do remember me, sweet child,' Duet caressed Harry's hair, shifting closer so he sat right next to Harry on the bed.

Duet's amethyst eyes glinted at Harry, taking in the others slim form hungrily.

'Oh how you've grown my beauty. All these years we've been kept apart. I've watched you closely though. But now, we're free from those cumbersome fools, we can be together again,' Duet purred then, dragging his tongue through the blood that still stained Harry's cheek and forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut at the scratch of His tongue, resisting the urge to cry. Fear rushed through him, like he hadn't felt since the last time Duet had appeared.

'Oh no, no, no. Show me your beautiful eyes, my sweet. Do no shield them from me,' Harry snapped his eyes open then, as obedient as a puppy, 'There, isn't that better. Never hide from me, nightingale, because I will find you,' Harry recognized the dark note to Duet's otherwise sing-song voice and nodded, allowing Duet to pull his head into the violet-eyed boys lap.

Looking up at the boy he hadn't seen in close to eight years now, Harry noted the changes in him. He was as petite as Harry, around the same height and weight, but he carried himself with the same confidence he had all those years ago. His presence filled a room and made him seem as tall as a knight. Pieces of Duet's beautiful ebony hair trailed down his back like silk, escaping from the elegant knot he kept it in most times. Harry shuddered at the manic look in the boys eyes as he carded long graceful fingers through Harry's own hair.

'You should grow your hair, petite. Then I could brush it out for you every night,' Duet murmured absentmindedly, braiding random pieces of shoulder length hair, 'we could look like twins then Harry dearest,' Harry shuddered, turning from Duet's deep purple gaze, knowing he would do as Duet said.

Harry regretted turning instantly though, because his eyes instantly locked with chocolate orbs belonging to the Gryffindor corpse. He stifled the sob that rose in his throat as he recognized Cedric Diggory, a childhood friend from Teliot.

'Oh hush, my little one. I know he was your friend, but I couldn't let him take you from me,' Duet pulled Harry to his chest, stroking Harry's back comfortingly, 'He would have taken you back to those nasty royals and then we would be apart again. You don't want that do you perfection?' Harry just sobbed, trying to stifle it in Duet's tunic.

'Shhh, shhhh. There, there. Everything will be as it should. This Draco person will teach you magic and then we can truly be together. I won't have to protect you all the time then,' Duet soothed, pulling Harry to him and draping his arms around his waist.

'I don't want to learn magic,' Harry sobbed, stifling his terror. He didn't know why but suddenly learning magic seemed like a terrible idea. Duet hissed, grabbing Harry's chin in a bruising grip and forcing his head up.

'You **will** learn. And you will excel. I know it. And when you do, nothing will stop me from making you completely mine,' He didn't raise his voice, but the coldness became more apparent, alerting Harry to his anger. He shuddered, trying to pull away as Duet's blood-stained lips sealed over his own.

Duet pried Harry's jaw apart, sliding his thumb into his mouth and between his teeth to stop him from closing. His tongue snaked out and traced Harry's lips, running over them lovingly, before moving inwards, tasting every crevice, mapping out his mouth hungrily.

'You are mine,' Duet purred after pulling away. He slid Harry from his lap gently onto the bed, striding to the door.

'The Rogue Knights will come for you soon. I must leave. They can not know of me just yet, my love. Do not say a word,' Harry nodded frantically, knowing they would likely not believe him anyway. Duet smiled, pleased. 'Good. Now sleep, my turtledove,' Harry felt his eyes get weighty and his whole body suddenly felt heavy.

Duet smirked, turning and disappearing down the corridor, just as Draco Malfoy appeared at the top of the stairs, intent on the end cabin.

* * *

Dumbledore sensed the tremor and instantly felt dread spread through him. The seal was broken, he suddenly knew with unwavering certainty. Fawkes gave a cry then, one of despair and angst, as he wheeled around and flew back to the Gryffindor. His people knew what this meant and drew back, hurriedly following Fawkes, throwing the mystic bird looks of confusion. He could hear the Slytherins cheering, but couldn't muster up anything more than a bone deep weariness. The Gryffindor had pulled back from The Slytherin smoothly before anyone approached Dumbledore.

'Why did the bird call us back?' Moody grunted, leaning against the rail and eying their leader gruffly.

'The seal has broken,' Moody dropped his pipe, one good eye widening marginally.

'How?' he breathed, eying Dumbledore, looking almost scared.

'I don't know,' Dumbledore answered gazing out at the sea, memories overcoming him.

'We need to get him back to the castle,' Moody muttered, moving as if to hand out orders.

'No,' Moody stopped, turning back to the older man.

'He's vulnerable outside those damn wards and you know it Albus,' he grunted, puffing on his retrieved pipe angrily.

'We won't be able to catch them now. They'll have sped up. They also greatly outnumber us. We need to send word to Lily and James. They'll have to send a force by land to meet them,'

'It's too risky! They'd have to wait for word of which port they're docking at and then close in. The Rogues would have a major lead on them. We both know where those cretins are taking him. And why,' Dumbledore sighed.

'There is nothing more that we can do Alastor. It's up to Harry now to stand up to him,'

'He was never able to. That bastard scared Harry shitless all those years ago. I don't see how anything could have changed. I don't blame him either. Duet was one fucked up eight year old,' Dumbledore frowned at his old friend's language, but secretly agreed.

'All we can do is hope,'

* * *

Her hands shook violently, her sewing dropping from limp fingers. Lily drew in a shaky breath, stifling a sob as she dropped her head into her hands.

'Your majesty?' Hermione stood in front of her, looking concerned. Lily ignored her, scrabbling at the neck of her dress. She pulled a necklace from underneath, frantically eying the gold locket. She cried out then, seeing the black stone that had been lodged in the gold folds had cracked and drained to an off white.

'Oh goddess, protect us,' She murmured, pressing the heel of her palm into her eyes.

'Your majesty?' Hermione laid a concerned hand on the Queen's shoulder. Lily looked up after a moment, looking at her like she hadn't realized she was there.

'Hermione, I need you to do something very important. I can't trust a mere messenger with this. You need to ride to Dana. James will be there along with a good portion of the army. Tell him, the Phoenix has failed. That he needs to ride for Naroch and lie low until word reaches him of where the Slytherin has made port. Tell him: the seal has broken,' Hermione nodded, sweeping from the room and dashing down the corridor. She rushed to her chambers, pulling on a set of fresh riding clothes and packing some traveling clothes, stopping by the kitchens on her way out and gathering provisions before dashing to the stables and choosing the fastest horse.

Lily watched her ride out from the tower.

'Goddess protect my baby and keep that fiend from him,' Lily prayed, turning to the mirror in her room and contacting Albus to confirm her assumptions. But she knew the plea was futile. The first thing Duet would have done was go to Harry.

* * *

Draco sighed, and turned from the repairs of the ship. They had sustained little damage all considered, luckily. He was little worried about outrunning the Gryffindor. The Slytherin was bigger, but more streamline than the other ship. That and he had crew members casting wind charms twenty four hours a day. They would reach Yugi in three days rather than the customary week it would normally take on the enchanted ship. Moving down the stairs and to the end of the corridor, he eyed the two bodies in the corridor warily. Stepping over the Gryffindors, he pushed the slightly open door inward wearily. The first thing that caught his attention was the third body, sprawled on the floor a gaping wound visible. Draco frowned, turning his gaze to the bed, where Harry was curled into a ball. A great smear of blood ran up one side of his face, and little braids were littered throughout his hair. Draco moved across the room swiftly checking for injuries and not finding anything.

'Someone else was in here,' He murmured, eying the room critically, 'And I put a password lock on the door,'

'Did anyone else know the password,' Draco shook his head at Blaise, who had just appeared in the doorway, 'Takes an awful lot of magic to force your way through one of those. Something I doubt these Gryffindors could have done. And Potter can't do magic,' Draco eyed Harry's hair. Turning the boy's head slightly, he eyed the perfectly neat plaits that littered the back and sides.

'Someone did these for him. They're too strategic and neat for him to have been doing them himself without a mirror. And I'm guessing that same someone was the one who unlocked the door and killed these guys. Potter doesn't have a sword either,' Draco stood, striding to the door. Flipping the first body in the hallway over, he eyed the wound. It was a deep stab to the chest, from the front. The Gryffindor had been moving towards Harry's room, which was the last in the corridor. It meant that whoever killed him had to have attacked from the front and from Harry's room. The same went for the second body. Locking eyes with Blaise, the shorter boy nodded, drawing the same conclusion.

'None of The Slytherins went below deck. They had no reason too and I've been watching the stairs since the battles conclusion. You're the only one, who's gone up or down,' Blaise cast an eye at all the open cabin doors. They were all empty.

'Whoever messed around with the Prince's hair did it when he was awake. There's no way they could have done it otherwise with how they're placed. He would have woken when they were moving his head,' Draco sighed, 'We'll have to wait for him to wake up,' Blaise nodded.

'I'll get a clean up crew down here before Potter wakes. To get rid of the bodies,' they both headed up the stairs, Draco scooping Harry up intent on putting him in the captains cabin. He fully intended on keeping an eye on Potter from now on. Someone was on the ship, or at least had a way of getting on and off. And everyone knew you couldn't apparate long distances OR over large masses of water.

* * *

'Hmmm. You're smart Dragon,' Duet rolled his neck, delighting in the cracking of his shoulders, 'but I don't like how you look at him. I don't like having your hands on him. Just rejoice that I need you to teach him. You're a convenience at the moment. Don't think you always will be,' Duet whispered idly to himself, fading back into the shadows again. Harry didn't need him just then. He was safe. And he had a deal to negotiate. It was time he paid a visit to Tartarus.

* * *

Harry was aware of something wet moving against his face. He shuddered, remembering the wetness of a tongue across his face, lapping at the crimson liquid that was now being wiped away. Curling in on himself, Harry trembled. A large hand cupped the back of his head soothingly. Blinking to himself, he frowned. _Duet's hand wasn't that big._ Glancing out from under the large hand, Harry eyed Draco dazedly.

'What happened?' Draco stood, removing his hand to Harry's disappointment, and picked up a basin of bloodied water.

'I was going to ask you that question,' Draco replied coolly, setting the basin on his desk. Harry blinked, confused. 'Three Gryffindors were found dead in and outside your room. I was hoping you could tell me who killed them. And who got close enough to style your hair,' Harry raised a hand to his head, fingering the smattering of braids throughout, that were just now starting to come free. He frowned trying to remember what had happened. The last thing he remembered was the blood dripping from the ceiling. Then he had passed out and that was it.

'I don't know,' Harry replied softly, frowning. Why had he thought of Duet? He hadn't thought of him in so long. Why now?

Draco growled, startling Harry. He was across the room in seconds and he had Harry by the collar and against the headboard before Harry even thought to struggle.

'Someone was in that room. Someone was touching you quite intimately for awhile and someone broke the spell I put on that door. Someone killed those men!' Draco's eyes were wild, as he snarled at Harry. He was feeling more than a little sore from the bruising force Draco was exerting to keep him against the headboard, 'What are you hiding? Who are you hiding,' Harry felt his breath becoming short, and struggled against Draco's hold, squirming underneath the blonde, his legs pinned beneath the older boys body.

'I don't know. All I remember was blood coming from the deck and then I passed out,' Draco blinked, releasing a small amount of pressure, but not backing down completely.

'I hadn't thought of that. So you were unconscious?' Draco murmured, watching Harry's eyes, for what the smaller boy could only guess. Harry just nodded.

'I don't know why someone was playing with my hair,' but where had that memory come from? The tongue dragging down the side of his face. The blood.

Harry shifted again, wishing Draco would get off him. He didn't move though, a leaden weight on Harry's legs and burning stare on his face. Harry could feel his cheeks blushing, and he reached up to push a strand of hair from his face. Draco moved suddenly, catching his wrist in a firm grip and pinning his hand over his head. His other arm was sought out by Draco's hand and that too was pinned, both wrists held easily in one of Draco's long elegant hands. Harry felt his heartbeat speeding up as Draco ran a hand down the side of his face, brushing a thumb over Harry's lips almost tenderly. Harry licked his suddenly dry lips, locking eyes with Draco's own as they flared lustily. Draco swooped inwards, catching Harry's bottom lip between his teeth and sucking gently, running his tongue along the plump flesh and nibbling. Harry gasped closing his eyes and moving against Draco. He didn't care that Draco had kidnapped him or that he was betrothed, only about the warm feeling rushing through his body and the feeling of his lips moving against Draco's and the feeling of desire rather than vulnerability for once in his gods-forsaken life. He felt a strong rebellion against everyone who had ever scared him or ordered him around, and this was like duping them behind their backs. It was like tasting the forbidden fruit.

They kissed and Harry ignored the flash of purple eyes, choosing to concentrate on the icy blue of Draco's.

* * *

The Capital City of Naroch was a citadel. Tall and towering, all in black obsidian and marble and drafty as hell it was the ideal fortress for Lord Voldermort, most agreed. Tartarus had been in the King's line for centuries, always ruled over by the Malfoy's. Lucius Malfoy was currently king, but he served Voldermort. The Dark Lord had promised him power and riches, had promised to raise Naroch from the blazing summers and the cold winters and into the fertile land of Teliot. He had yet to deliver, but the people knew it was only a matter of time. They were sick of living in Teliot's golden shadow. Voldermort himself could often times be found in the throne room, lounging in his obsidian chair, making plans with his council, his Second in command, the king himself, at his side.

That was why this particular day was strange. There were no plans to be made. Everything had been put into action and now they only had to wait for Draco Malfoy to show up with the prince. Lucius was spending the day with his wife, while there oldest son, Tyrnan, was off on the hunt. Voldermort preferred it this way. He abhorred the Malloy's really, but he had tried overthrowing thrones the old-fashioned way. It didn't work. But now it was only a matter of time. Voldermort felt like laughing, if only he remembered how.

Waiting was becoming nerve-wracking though. He didn't trust the younger Malfoy brat farther than he could throw him. Draco Malfoy looked out for himself, and did things only when it suited him and his own. He wasn't interested in the politics of court and war, preferring the neutrality of the Rogues. That didn't sit well with the plan, but they needed a neutral force otherwise fingers would be pointed much too soon in the game. Scowling viciously, Voldermort stood and crossed the vast and empty thrown room, pouring himself some wine from a pitcher.

'You're right about the Malfoy boy. He's becoming a little involved,' Voldermort turned to where the purred voice came from calmly, only to feel a presence behind him.

'Look,' it hummed into his ear. A disc of black mist appeared several feet in front of him and an image materialized a moment later, swirling into existence haphazardly.

There was a dark haired boy being pressed down into an oak bed, a splay of dark hair pooled around his head. He was flushed and gasping as a blonde sucked at his neck. Voldermort arched an eyebrow, sipping at his wine casually as he recognized the Malfoy brat.

'I'm assuming the smaller one is the prince?' Voldermort murmured, turning to face the entity, ignoring the fire in his groin. Only to be vaguely surprised. The figure was slim and almost petite with a long swath of black hair, in an elegant knot of hair that was lose. Twirls of hair floated around him, fading into an insubstantial mist, much like the boys lower body. He wore a long purple tunic that swirled into a coil of mist beneath him, the billowing bell sleeves twirling around black-nailed hands that clenched angrily around a small cross. Blood dripped down the figures fingers, floating off in small bubbles and then misting away before they touched the ground.

The figure seemed to curl in on itself and disappear. Before the mist had even cleared Voldermort felt the being drape itself across his shoulder, the elegant hands dripping with blood stroking against his cheek.

'I'm very cross with this Draco boy,' the being brandished the cross charm, giggling sinisterly at its own joke. He disappeared again and Voldermort turned to see him reappearing in the thrown, the mist that was his lower body fading to reveal a set of long boot clad legs draped over the arm of the chair, 'And you know how these things go. He'll fall in love with prince charming and they'll run off and live happily ever after. That little scene occurred a couple of days ago. They docked this morning at the pirate port Yugi. That's a fortnight of traveling for them to fall sickeningly in love and for Draco to decide handing little Harry over isn't in his best interests,' The being twirled his wrist and a clear glass goblet swirled into existence, filled with what looked suspiciously like blood, 'And even if they don't do the deed, Daddy-dearest is closing in on them as we speak. If you send troops now, it would take you a week to reach them and Potter senior is much closer then you are. The odds aren't looking good,' He tutted mockingly, pouting at Voldermort.

Voldermort moved closer to the tempting creature, smirking slightly as the boy flicked his tongue at him sensually.

'Why are you telling me this then?'

'Because I want to help. I know what you plan to do with Harry. And I want to make a modification to the plan. Once you're done with him, you hand him over to me and fake his death. That way no one will disturb us,' he looked cold and hard, a contrast to his almost playfulness until then, 'You don't lay a finger on him though. No one does, he's mine,' he growled and Voldermort inclined his head, 'In return, I will make sure that he gets here. I'll keep that filthy Malfoy from running off with the goods and I might even kill King Potter for you. What do you say,' the being swirled again, reappearing right in front of him. He held out a hand to shake.

'Sounds perfect,' Voldermort shook, eying him lustily. He had no doubt the figure would pull through.

'Good. Well than, I have a situation to attend too,' and he disappeared in a swirl.

* * *

Draco twitched, waking slowly and blinking in the bright morning sunlight streaming through the windows. Glancing around the luxurious captain's cabin, Draco smirked, tightening his arms around the small creature in his arms. Harry lay curled into his side, the sheets pooled around him, kicked off some time in the night. His sleeping shirt rode up his smooth pale thighs slightly, treating Draco to an eyeful of sinfully smooth skin. Extracting himself carefully, Draco reflected on the past few days. He'd started everyday in the same fashion, waking with the prince curled in his arms. He had been unwilling to let Harry out of his sight without knowing more about whatever it was who had killed the Gryffindors, so the fey boy had to stay with him. There was only one bed, and so they had found themselves waking curled together more than one morning in a row.

The blonde stretched languidly, moving over to his saddle bags and pulling a green tunic and black leggings out, along with a pair of soft grey boots. Slipping the clothes on silently, he strode from the room after buckling his sheath and sliding a set of daggers into his boots. The deck was bustling with activity. Everyone was dressed respectfully and ready to alight at Yugi. The pirate port was the second most southern port and therefore the second closest to Tartarus. He knew James Potter and most of the royal guard would probably be swarming the next port up, Acer, by now. They were adding a few days to there trip by going around Acer, but he didn't want another confrontation between the Rogues and the Royals. It would inevitably come out bad for him. And he wasn't keen on losing Harry just yet.

Nodding to Blaise and Pansy, Draco moved to the upper deck, watching as the port of Yugi steadily grew closer. It was a lawless little town, known for its rum and its whores, which meant the Rogues frequented it regularly. Draco smirked at Pansy.

'You ready for your little jaunt into town, wench,' He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her too him suggestively. She laughed and pushed him off, winking saucily.

'You know you're not my type,' she leered at the passing scullery maid, who licked her lips in return. Draco laughed lightly, eyeing Pansy's ensemble. He, Blaise, Pansy, Severus and Harry would be separating from the rest of the Rogues. They would be returning to the fort they resided in the winter. It would help in blending in and throwing the Royals for another loop. Pansy was decked out in full corseted regalia with big hoop earrings, red painted lips and laced and heeled boots. Blaise stepped up behind her, fiddling with the blue vest to his outfit. Black pants, knee high boots, scarves and beads and bells, white shirt and a pirate's hat. They were pretending to be gypsies, so Draco quirked a skeptical eyebrow at the hat, but didn't say anything. Severus was looking rather sour, leaning against the mast with a similar outfit, minus the hat and plus and red scarf. Draco nodded, excepting the duffle bag from Pansy and heading back into his cabin.

Harry was still curled into the covers, the sunlight carving a triangle of light over his pale body. Draco smirked, dropping the bag next to the bed and kneeling down next to it. He moved in close, breathing on Harry's nose lightly. It twitched lazily and Harry's eyelids started to flutter. Draco smiled moving in a placing a light kiss on Harry's lips. Harry smiled opening his bright green eyes and kissing back languidly.

'What a nice way to wake up,' He murmured after a moment, rolling over and stretching like a cat. Draco eyed him appreciatively, and then turned and retrieved the duffel bag. Harry eyed him curiously as he dumped the bag on the bed and retrieved the clothes from within. Slipping a black vest on over his tunic, he threw a grey jacket over that and wound a green and black scarf around his waist. Slipping a silver stud into his ear and then a hoop through the other, he secured a black cheese cloth bandana over his hair and pulled a stick of coal from the bag, lining his eyes in the bedside mirror.

'Whatcha doin'?' Harry smiled, lying on his stomach, his legs kicked out over his head. Draco paused to take in his stance. He was relaxed and happy, something Draco hadn't seen in him before. Usually he was stressed and tense and scared almost. Of what he couldn't understand. Draco smiled.

'We're going into Yugi and separating from the other Rogues. This is part of the disguise. You'll need to dress up as well in a sec,' Harry nodded and then his eyes lit up.

'Can I have some piercings too?' He asked pouting pleadingly. Draco smirked.

'Do you think you can take the pain, little princeling?' Harry scowled and nodded stubbornly, 'Piercings it is,' Draco retrieved a needle from the dresser and held it over one of the candles that had been left to burn the night before. It heated up quickly and Draco wrapped a piece of cloth around the end to stop his fingers from getting burnt. The needle lit up red hot and Draco gestured Harry over. The younger boy sat at the dresser timidly, looking a little uncertain, but determined. Draco moved the needle to the bottom of his left lobe, pushing at the delicate flesh there. Harry hissed but refused to move as the needle was steadily pushed through his lower lobe. Draco retrieved a small silver stud from the duffel and slid the needle out, sliding the stud in straight afterwards. Harry examined the earring as Draco heated up the needle again.

'Any particular reason you want to pierce yourself?' Draco asked absentmindedly as he pushed the needle in just above the first earring. He placed a slightly bigger stud in as Harry thought about his answer carefully.

'Dunno. Spose it helps that mum would have a heart attack if she ever saw these,' Harry laughed bitterly and Draco chose not to answer, just heated the needle again. Harry pointed out where he wanted the other ones. Draco put a small black hoop in the top of his left ear with the other studs and a big silver hoop in his right ear. Harry happily examined them as Draco shuffled through the bag, pulling out a set of, no doubt, stolen clothes.

Harry slipped the outfit on, not bothering to move away from Draco, just pulled the black pants on and then the mid thigh boots on. Harry snorted.

'What's the point of wearing pants with these on?' he asked, doing up the considerable laces that ran all the way up the front. Draco just laughed, doing up the other boot, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. The white shirt Harry pulled on had ruffles at the sleeves and was open at the front, laced with white to keep it together. He pulled a long navy vest over this, which hung to his knees and was held closed with a green sash. He threw a string of aqua beads around his neck and threaded a few through his hair and tied a red scarf around his throat, pulling his hair into a ponytail with a stray piece of ribbon. Draco smirked when he was done, offering the shorter boy his arm. The two of them left the cabin in full gypsy wear, moving to the upper deck to watch as The Slytherin drew into Port Yugi.

* * *

A/N: As for the question I posed at the end of the last chapter, I was surprised at how many people got it. Obviously, just because Mabel couldn't get what I was talking about, it doesn't mean that everyone else couldn't get it. SO on top of me deciding on a complete plot rework, I have decided that the first five people who got it can request a one-shot if they should so choose. This way I actually have some free time. So congrats to:

ApocalypticReign

Akuma Memento Mori

Sweet-single

Ningchan

Blanca Rosa

So if these people want to send me a shout (Ningchan and Akuma already have! Yay!) I can start work ASAP. I decided I'd try and get this chapter out before I started working on those one-shots. Anywho, these people also got it right and therefore….here's a lollipop :: smiles ::

HikaruNoJingoku, The Wolf Rider, Gaya, rina riku, fourth-face-of-the-goddess, Valgal37, akuma-river

**Important: Originally all the above people were right: Harry did have a split-personality. But, after rethinking it and coming up with something a lot better I have decided that that was a little too tame for my tastes. Excuse any diversion from this plot . That and way too many people got it, way too early in the story.**

And **for anyone who is interested**, there is a nice little story behind the ships and in regards to the kingdoms. Obviously you have Teliot and Naroch, which are ruled by the Potters and the Malfoys. And there are two other main kingdoms in this particular continent which are unimportant at the moment. The little sub plot is that this rather large continent was split into four parts and given to four noble families to rule after everyone in the king's line was slaughtered in battle. Everything was separated into four equal parts, including the Kings considerable riches and his war ships. These ships being the Slytherin, the Gryffindor, The Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw. Now obviously the Slytherin has been borrowed off daddy dearest on Draco's part and when Dumbledore and all his followers left Teliot for the High Seas, Lily and James lent them the ship indefinitely because they felt they owed them for caring so deeply for Harry.

**And as far as the plot goes, it looks like a sequel is very likely to be on the bend the way things are going. What do you guys think, especially if I can find a way of toughening Harry up considerably just in time for it to start? Does a sequel sound good to everyone? Even if we are probably just over one third of a way through the first one.**


	9. Yugi

Title: Taking What's Mine

Author: KnightKitten

Beta: Mabel Stanley

* * *

Harry ran his hands over the blade lovingly.

'I've never seen anything like it,' he breathed, giving it an experimental twirl. Draco smirked, leaning back on the rail of the deck.

'I don't suppose you would have,' Draco passed and arm around Harry's waist and under his cloak to clasp the double ended sheath. Harry ignored the comfortable half-embrace in favor of twirling the blade and giving it an experimental flip. Draco was surprised at the ease Harry was showing with the double ended blade. Both blades were sharp and curved slightly, cut at matching parallels and wrapped thickly with leather in the middle for a handle.

Draco watched in amusement as Harry finally gave his cloak a flick and swiftly slid one end of the blade into the first sheath and maneuvered the second into the top easily. Blaise quirked an eyebrow at Draco in question, but left the taller man to ask anyway. Draco frowned, finding yet another puzzle piece that was Harry Potter. Draco set about drawing an answer out to this question, _this_ time. He pulled Harry to a rest against his chest, propped between his legs and indulged in the feeling of strength it gave him, to have someone curled within his embrace and fitting so easily. He ignored the happy butterflies in his stomach.

'Something else you aren't telling me Mr. Potter,' He purred, licking at the shell of the smaller boy's ear and ignoring Pansy's giggles. Harry smirked at him, surprising Draco yet again. _I do believe he's growing a back-bone._

'Innate talent,' Harry murmured, placing a kiss on Draco's lips and pulling away as the gangway was lowered. Somehow Draco didn't doubt it.

Theo was dropping them off about 15 minutes from the village, close enough to the low cliffs that they could depart. Theo himself would sail to Yugi and along with the rest of the crew so as no one could draw any links between the two. Draco, Harry, Blaise, Pansy and Severus all began trekking towards the path. The sun was still low to the ground and so the walk was comfortable, minus Snape's annoyed grumbles. The air was cool and Harry reveled in the simple freedom in being able to walk down a path without a million guards surrounding him.

Yugi was peaceful. But that was only because it was ten o'clock in the morning and the drunks and misfits were all nursing hangovers, making room for the honest traders to sell their wares. Harry marveled at the many trinkets, weapons, foods and smells that were offered. Eying the jewelry with an equally excited Pansy, Harry spied a little silver and enamel earring. It dangled off a small white stone, the stem falling to a small white lily. He smiled sadly, remembering his mother and noting with some satisfaction that he didn't miss her at all. A pale hand slid into his line of vision and plucked the earring from its stand. Harry looked up at Draco's face as he impassively handed over a few coins and then spun Harry a little to the side. Slipping out the bottom stud on Harry's left ear, he slid the little diamond home gently. Harry turned, searching his face for anything telling and then smiled in thanks, before tugging Draco along to a stall where they sold freshly coiled cinnamon knots.

They shopped for over an hour, buying packs and food for a few days as well as blankets and a kettle and pot, as well as a water skin each. If anyone asked why they were buying so many supplies at once, they would explain they were robed on the roads. Many threw the skeptical looks, eyeing the intimidating group they made, but sold them the goods never-the-less. All five of them set out after lunch at one of the taverns, down the road to Acer in hopes of reaching at least the one-quarter mark by sunset.

* * *

James Potter felt like tearing his hair out. They had been swarming Acer like bees, searching for the Rogues for two days before the messenger from Yugi came. The Slytherin had made port, but Harry wasn't with them. The only conclusion he could make was that Malfoy had taken Harry ahead of time to Tartarus. And that didn't go down well by any accounts.

'Send out groups of five in all directions. I want someone on every possible route to Tartarus from the south. We'll take the road to Yugi. That's their most likely route. They may have added a few days to their journey to avoid Acer, but they won't go any more out of their way,' Sirius nodded and began yelling orders. There was a flurry of motion as everyone packed up camp and arranged themselves into groups. James glanced to the side where he could see Ron, Hermione, Oliver and the Twins clustered together. They were eying Sirius determinedly and not moving to join any groups. James knew they'd be coming along with Sirius, Remus and himself.

The road to Yugi was paved in dust and surrounded by trees on both sides. The horses were restless coming along. They could smell all the blood that had been shed along the path. Bandits were notorious along these parts, but they weren't stupid enough to attack 8 fully armed and mounted swordsmen this early in the day. Riding gave them a clear advantage on gaining on the Bandits as well, James noted with grim satisfaction. They rode in silence, though James could feel everyone's restlessness. Sirius couldn't wait to sink his sword into Malfoy's flesh, just the same as James himself, but he knew Harry would have to be taken to safety before anything of the like happened. Remus' nose twitched and strained for any sent of his wayward cub and Ron and Hermione both looked awkward and uncomfortable in their own skin without Harry.

Oliver looked tired. Blood-shot eyes and dark purple smudges blemished his usually handsome features. And his hand had not left his cloak pocket where he was clutching something. No doubt some sort of talisman for luck, James speculated, knowing Oliver had likely never fought in a real battle before.

The sun was starting to sink by the time they met with the Bandits and Harry. James almost rode past them, if had not been for the bright emerald eyes that locked with his own. He had ignored the person tucked under the blonde's arm before, but James could recognize those eyes anywhere. He shouted for a halt and Harry's four companions whipped weapons from under their cloaks and coats. Before James had even thought to move, Sirius was off his horse and bearing down on the oldest of the four bandits, a man James vaguely remembered from the castle when he was young, but he didn't waste time wondering. The twins had closed in on Blaise Zabini, who James recognized from the night of the ball and Hermione and Ron were teaming up against the girl, leaving Remus and Oliver to block any escape up or down the road. James launched himself from his horse, landing steadily and advancing on Malfoy, who had Harry tucked under his arm.

Malfoy stepped back, releasing Harry and gently pushing him to the side. James squashed his surprise and concentrated on beating Draco Malfoy into a bloody pulp.

* * *

Harry watched, biting his lip worriedly as his father rushed at Draco. He really didn't know who he was rooting for here. Draco could very well kill Harry's father, but for some reason, Harry didn't believe he would. James however, looked more than ready to commit murder. They were parrying, dodging between using spells and swinging expertly at one another. Harry felt like he should do something, but before he could decide what, he felt an arm snake around his waist.

The mysterious assailant pulled him into the cover of the trees, stopping only when Oliver was certain they would be safe and, more importantly, alone. Harry was being pressed against a tree now, held there with a firm grip on his hands above his head and another on his chin. Icy lips descended on his own and something was forced between his lips, pouring into his mouth forcefully. A hand forcefully replaced the lips and Harry finally managed to pry his eyes open. Oliver loomed over him, and hand pressed over Harry's nose and mouth. He couldn't breath. He couldn't do anything but swallow, but he didn't know what it was Oliver had forced upon him. What if it was poison?

The choice was taken from him as he finally succumbed to the need to breathe and swallowed. Oliver removed his hand and Harry coughed harshly, sucking in as much air as possible. Oliver stroked the side of his face gently, allowing his hands to drop from where they'd been pinned.

'Now no one else will be able to impregnate you,' Oliver seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, 'I'll give you another dose when we get you back to the castle. Gods, I'm so sorry Harry,' Oliver pulled Harry to him in a forced hug, holding him tightly and breathing in his scent.

Harry knew what awaited him at the castle. Marriage to Oliver, his cage would get smaller; he would have children and never learn magic. No freedom, no happiness, no magic, no love, no Draco. He inched a hand to his back, flipping the top sheath off the tip of the top blade deftly and drawing the blade slowly. Oliver remained unaware even as Harry edged the blade between them and then kissed the cold steel to Oliver's throat. The older boy froze, not daring to move.

'Let me go,' Harry ordered, eyes intent on Oliver's fearful ones.

'Harry-,' Oliver began hesitantly.

'NO! Let. Me. Go!' Olive slid his arms free stepping back and holding them in the air where Harry could see them.

'Stay here. Don't you dare follow me,' Harry ordered running back to where he could hear the battle slowing.

* * *

Duet grinned.

'He's so irresistible, isn't he?' Wood spun to face him, eyes wide with fear and confusion. Duet stepped out from behind his tree, eying Oliver with barely concealed gleeful hatred, 'You just want to run your hands all over him and throw him down and make him gasp and pant your name. Feel him writhe beneath you,' Duet watched as Wood's eyes glazed over with lust. He sneered with disgust.

'It's really a shame you'll never get the chance,' He purred quietly, quirking his head and smiling. Oliver took a step back as Duet sauntered forward. His back hit the same tree he had Harry pinned to a moment before. Duet moved forward and, suddenly, he was in front right in front of Oliver, peering into his face curiously. He glanced down after a moment, taking one of Oliver's larger hands into his own.

'You have such rough hands, Oliver,' He purred 'See, this one? This one is from when you were learning to write with a quill. It shattered and hurt you because you pushed too hard…imperfection,' Duet caressed the scar on Oliver's pinky finger, 'Harry never had trouble writing. Imperfection,' He repeated languidly. Jerking his hand slightly, Duet smiled, 'We don't like imperfections. Not when they're touching our Harry,' He gave another jerk of his hand, and Oliver screamed as agony tore up his arm. Duet let the finger go, looking at it curiously and cocking his head at its mangled angle.

Running his small, pale hand over Oliver's running along to where the quidditch calluses marred his middle three finger tips. 'Harry doesn't have nasty calluses either,' there were three consecutive cracks and all Oliver could do was scream as nimble pale fingers danced over his own and snapped the three fingers in their care. Duet giggled 'That's a little better,' he purred, brushing his cheek against Oliver's sweat covered forehead. Oliver was slumped forward, breathing heavily and trying to hold back tears to no avail, 'And this nasty thumb. It's much too big and gangly. We should make it smaller,' Duet cracked Oliver's thumb, clean through the bottom bone, delighting in the bone shards that exploded outwards.

Oliver screamed.

He screamed and screamed as Duet routinely snapped all the fingers in both his hands, unable to fight the smaller through the weight of the intense pain.

Silence. Only Oliver's panting sobs filled the clearing.

'There, there. It's going to be all over soon,' Duet murmured, wiping away Oliver's sweat-drenched hair and tilting his head upwards by the chin. Oliver sobbed, snot dribbling down his face along with the tears. Duet's face hardened, 'You'll never be worth him. He is perfection. _You_…are not,' And a twist of Duet's wrist later, Oliver's head came off clean in his hand. He smiled, making an almost serene picture as he turned his face to the rising moon, blood splashed across his face like tears.

* * *

Harry heart pounded in his chest as he ran from Oliver. That's all he ever seemed to do. Run. Run from Duet, run from his parents and Oliver. Run. Not. Any. More.

Draco was still fighting James. The twins had Blaise sprawled on the ground, and Sirius had his sword to Severus' neck. Pansy was face-down in the dirt Hermione perched on top of her, scowling. Harry felt sad at the sight of his friends degraded as they were. James was winning now, beating Draco back harshly. Harry couldn't let him, he realized with sudden clarity. Sweeping the double-ended blade out in front of him, Harry darted forward, swerving in between and catching both James' and Draco's blades on either end of his own. He threw the both back with a well angled flick of his wrist. Draco stumbled backwards tiredly, but James just stepped back uncertainly.

'Harry?' He whispered, frowning with confusion. Harry scowled.

'Let them go,' He murmured eyes on the ground.

'What? Why?' James dropped the point of his sword.

'Because they're my friends,' Harry glanced up at last, locking eyes with his father.

'Are they?' James asked after a long moment, eyes still held with his sons.

'Yes…I need to do this,' Harry replied, quietly.

'Even if you die?' James warned

'I wasn't living to begin with,' James paused and then nodded, motioning to the others. They all moved to protest, but James motioned again and they reluctantly stepped back. The Rogues picked themselves up and disappeared into the night together.

* * *

Harry sighed, sinking onto the bed wearily. Draco shot him a concealed look of concern, but didn't say anything, just continued to wipe at the coal around his eyes that hadn't faded during the day. Harry grudgingly sat up again and began the arduous task of unlacing both of his thigh-high boots, resolving to never wear them again. Draco snorted and moved over, sitting on the double bed next to him. He pulled Harry's other leg into his lap, and begun unlacing it gently. Harry deftly did his other foot, enjoying the fleeting touches as Draco ghosted his fingers down his right leg. Harry finally managed to slip his left foot out and watched curiously as Draco did the same for his other leg. Pulling his leg from Draco's lap, he replaced it with his head. Draco's hand automatically moved to his hair, the touch unconsciously reminding him of faces locked away in his memories.

_Harry shuddered at the manic look in the boy's eyes as he carded long graceful fingers through Harry's hair._

'_You should grow your hair, petite. Then _I_ could brush it out for you every night,' Duet murmured absentmindedly, braiding random pieces of shoulder length hair._

Harry frowned, wondering at the strange misplaced memory. He felt like something was missing. He knew that it was a memory, but from where was beyond him. Pursing his lips, he puzzled over the mystery, while a strange bitterness coursed through him. A memory? What proof did he have of that? He was sick of the puzzles and mysteries and secrets in his own life! He was in control now! These little memories and flashes and fleeting images weren't real! Duet was sealed, and he wasn't escaping anytime soon.

'I'll prove it,' Harry murmured, striding to the door and glancing out. The Inn hall was empty and Draco and he weren't expected until the next morning. Blaise, Severus and Pansy were sleeping down the hall already no doubt.

Spinning on his heel, Harry looked into Draco's confused face, looking for something even he didn't know about.

'I need you to do something for me,' Draco nodded after a moment, wary, 'Do you know a spell that will grow out hair?' Draco blinked.

'Excuse me?' Harry bit his lip, sitting on the bed next to Draco.

'I can't explain, just…do it? For me?' Draco stared at him and Harry shifted, avoiding his piercing silver gaze. He nodded after a moment, pulling his wand from his sleeve and tapping Harry's head once. Harry felt a strange tingling at his scalp and then waves of silky hair fell to the small of his back. Draco smiled slightly, and carded his fingers through the shining locks, enjoying the way the light bounced off the curled tresses.

'Braid it for me?' Harry asked sincerely. Draco locked eyes with him and noted the slight pleading lilt to Harry's demeanor. Kissing the smaller boy lightly, he spun Harry around so that he was perched between Draco's uncurled legs.

Harry relaxed into the feeling of Draco's fingers at his scalp, lolling against his chest comfortably. After a few minutes of silence and diligent weaving, Draco wrapped a ribbon around the end and tied it off tightly. Harry held his breath for a moment and then scolded himself. Duet wasn't going to come bearing down on him at any moment in a fury. Harry knew that if Duet was free, he was watching. He always had when they were younger. And if Duet was watching, he knew that Harry had let another do what he had supposedly been commanded to leave for Duet. Harry knew when to read between the lines. Duet would be furious. But he wasn't here, and so Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Tucking his head into the crook of Draco's arm, he pondered on other things.

Like Draco. What was going on? Harry had never heard of anything like what they had. His stomach grew warm and happy when Draco was near, and they'd done things Harry knew was exclusive to couples. Lovers? Enemies? Friends? Or something else? Harry wasn't sure. Maybe things like this didn't have a name. Maybe it was just physical. He wasn't experienced enough with affairs outside the castle to know anything on the subject.

'Why didn't you escape?' Harry blinked, glancing up at Draco curiously. He was staring at Harry with glazed eyes, looking lost. Harry frowned.

'Because, whatever you have in store for me, I'm sure it's meant to be. Fate has a funny way of working like that. And I need to learn. I need to taste a least a pinch of freedom before they truly chain me down. And…you intrigue me. I want to know what we have,' Harry watched as Draco seemed to jerk and then close his eyes and breathe in deeply.

'What are you doing to me?' Draco breathed, trailing a line of fire with his lips, across Harry's shoulder, up his neck and to his cheek, nose, eyelids, forehead, mouth. Harry gasped, arching and grasping at the blonde's shirt desperately. His vest buttons were being undone now and parted, intrusive hands smoothing under his shirt and across the flat plane's of his stomach, reaching up and tweaking a nipple before sliding the shirt up and over his head. Draco latched onto the point between his shoulder and neck, swapping between sucking lightly and biting harshly. Harry struggled for breathe, feeling a hot flush flooding across his cheeks, even as Draco's hands trailed downwards to cup his buttocks.

Harry trailed his own hands up and over Draco's shoulders, sweeping back to tug at the opening of his jacket. Draco lightly pushed his hands away, giving him a tender shove backwards so that Harry was lying on his back amongst the soft coverlets. Harry twisted his head to the side, suddenly shy as Draco stared down at him intently. Still staring, Draco began to shrug his jacket off and then his vest and shirt. Harry watched, blushing fluidly as more and more pale skin was revealed.

* * *

Duet got back late. He'd stayed behind, perched in one of the trees languidly as the King and his tag-a-longs found Wood. It had been interesting to say the least. The girl had screamed and fallen to her knees, breathing harshly while the red-head wretched violently in the bushes. He remembered their reactions from the last time he had met them. The boy had thrown up then too. The girl had screamed. It brought back hated memories of that day. The adults had looked pale and lost and angry. He reveled in their insecurities. Perhaps they regretted leaving their precious boy to his own designs now. He did not care. Their ignorance served him well for the time being.

The little Inn in Acer was dark when he got in. Swirling into existence in the corner of the room, Duet sniffed lightly. He smelt two people and the smell of sweat and sex. It displeased him. But he'd deal with the Malfoy boy later and punish little Harry for his impudence. As it was he felt himself swell with that little act of rebellion on Harry's part. Moving closer to the bed, he was fascinated to see the two of them. Entwined at the legs, on there sides and facing one another, Harry's head tucked under the boy's chin.

It was the trailing rope of hair that made his blood boil.

Harry remembered. Of that Duet was sure. And he deliberately had the Malfoy boy grow his hair. Let the filthy weakling fondle and caress his glossy mass. _That_ privilege was Duets! That privilege was _his_. Striding toward the bed, Duet was further incensed by the glints of silver piercing the little prince's ears. He sneered angrily, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Sitting on the bed next to where Harry laid serenely, Duet allowed the smaller boys breathing to calm him slightly. Caressing the earrings calmed him slightly and Duet liked the silver against Harry's newly tanned skin. _Perhaps I'll let him keep them. But not this one. He needs to be **punished**. _Duet wrenched at the top earring, watching as it pulled away and tore a chunk of flesh with it.

Harry screamed.

* * *

A/N: The rating will be going up as of this chapter, as many can understand. I've gained a violent streak since the last chapter obviously. That and I want people to understand why Harry is so scared of Duet. He is completely demented, and should not be written off at all. This chapter is dedicated to all you guys out there who don't like Oliver. I like him in the books (he makes me laugh: screw Black! What about Quidditch?), but he's just an ass in this.

Okies, a couple of messages for you, my lovelies:

1. **There is now a prequel to Taking What's Mine!** If you want to check it out just head on over to my profile and read. It's called _Solo_ and is completely dedicated to the lovely ApocalypticReign, who has now (unwittingly) become an instrumental tool in yet another plot twist, that Mabel and I have been agonizing over every Ancient History class, when we were supposed to be coloring in pictures (yikes!).

Anyway, _Solo_ is basically a little insight into how Duet was born and flows briefly over the time from when Harry was about 7 and through to when he was 8. For anyone who wants a few more hints as to where this is going, I strongly recommend that you guys check it out and tell me what you feel about **Harry's third "personality" **That and it may be incredibly detrimental to the plot from now on, so check it peeps!

2. Secondly, the prologue has been rewritten AGAIN and there is now **NO Cho Chang**. She may pop up again in the sequel, but that's really up to where my mind wanders. Also, for anyone who reads both _Solo_ and the new Prologue, I will personally send them Chapter 10 ahead of time IF they can figure out the very, very small connection and tell me what it is in a review on Solo!

3. And last but not least **I'm opening a poll! **Mpreg has been a itty bitty theme that may turn into something a bit bigger depending. For the next 3 chapters, until about chapter 12, I will be accepting votes and tallying them. **Nay Mpreg or Yay Mpreg basically**. I know it turns some people off, but I have some fantastic ideas for and Mpreg plot, but if people are not going to enjoy that, I'll just go with the Non-Mpreg plot. It's really no skin off my back, so get voting if you want it to go your way!

……that will be all

Signed,

Management

(a.k.a knightkitten and Mabel)


	10. Plotting

Title: Taking What's Mine

Author: KnightKitten

Beta: Mabel Stanley

* * *

Draco felt warmth pressed against him and a calming rhythmic rising and falling at his side. He frowned to himself silently, wondering what had woken him. Opening his eyes, he saw a dark figure looming over them. Harry shifted against his side and snuggled closer, thick braid of ebony sliding over his shoulder smoothly. The person was taking no notice of Draco; instead his dark eyes watched Harry's hair intently as it fell to the bed. Fire burned in his eyes and an almost commiserating smirk crawled onto his face. Draco was hit instantly by the similarity between Harry and this nameless stranger; they had the same face. And that expression. He'd seen it before on a face almost identical.

Both coolly pointed and high-cheek boned with big jeweled almond-eyes. Where Harry's were like emeralds, however, the strangers' glinted a sinister amethyst. He was taller than Harry and his hair was slightly longer, but that was where the differences ended. Draco had to suppress a possessive growl as the stranger ran a tender hand down Harry's face, and duly stored the strange emotion away to analyze at a latter date. His inattention was costly though as a piercing scream shattered the quiet. Draco's eyes snapped up soon enough to catch sight of dark purple, almost red eyes and a swirl of smoke before the figure was gone.

Harry was whimpering and Draco cursed pulling the smaller body to his own and trying to pry open Harry's grip from where he was clutching desperately at the side of his head. This became easier, as both their hands were soon slick with blood. Harry's breath evened out after a tense few moments and he slumped against the covers, eyes sliding closed reluctantly. His face was paling rapidly and Draco cursed again ripping the sheets out from under them and beginning to shred it into strips just as the door crashed open. Severus was framed in the doorway; his wand lit and held high over head. He too cursed at the sight of their hostage curled upon the bed, blood blooming around him rapidly.

'You and your damn fetishes Draco,' He muttered. The blonde didn't bother too protest, just assisted Severus in pressing the sheets against the open wound. Pulling the stained part away, Draco finally caught site of the wound. A large chunk was missing from the top of Harry's ear and Draco felt a pang reverberate through his heart at the sorry sight.

They sat in silence as the Potions Master stemmed the bleeding. The flow finally appeared to slow and the older man ran his wand along the wound, ignoring the whimper that responded.

'_Episky_,' the skin on either side knitted itself together until there was a neat crescent shaped piece missing from the otherwise pointed ear. Snape turned to him, mouth open and ready to ask questions. Draco cut him off.

'I'll see to him now. Inform Blaise and Pansy we're leaving first thing in the morning,' Severus closed his mouth with a snap, recognizing the dismissal and striding from the room angrily.

Draco sighed, stooping over Harry's still form. After a moment he began to laboriously clean dry blood from Harry's lily white skin. His thoughts flitted around, non-committing and vague. But piercing amethyst eyes plagued him and he felt his body temperature rise and lust course through him. That stranger, whoever he was, had power. And Draco wanted a piece of it. But there was still the question of how similar this mysterious stranger and Harry were. And for a moment he'd almost recognized the expression that he'd seen once before. Harry's eyes had held that same blood-lust twinkle on the ship, when they'd first started their lessons.

He scowled at Harry's almost sad face. He didn't owe the little twerp anything. It had all been acting; that at least he knew. Harry was his ticket to a pricey mission cash-in and the fact that he had a pretty face wasn't going to change anything. He may have sucked the Potter boy in, but he wasn't going to let himself fall for his own plotting. He scowled.

'What do I care? You're just an easy fuck,'

* * *

James Potter was in a daze, riding steadily from where he had last seen his son. His mind was completely blank, images flitting through occasionally; Oliver's lifeless and bloodied corpse, beseeching emerald orbs and the cruel tilt of slitted crimson eyes. Sirius looked stony, riding beside him rigid and silent. Remus was worrying his lip agitatedly and James could hear Ron and Hermione whispering hurriedly behind him. The vast army of riders followed sullenly behind.

The pendant around his neck heated up, startling him and a rush poured through his blood, pushing up and clearing his mind. He gasped, clutching his head and slamming his disabled occlumency shields into place. He shivered at the high pitched laughter that was now receding quickly.

He cursed, calling a halt and pulling the pendant from under his shirt, dismounting and striding into the forest quickly. Leaning against a tree, he looked up at the early morning sky and cursed himself. How could he have let Voldermort get into his head for so long? Now those dratted Rogues had gotten away. Tapping the pendant twice with his wand, it expanded into a small hand mirror. His image flickered for a moment and then was replaced by a sneering pale face.

'Took you long enough, Potter,' Snape snarled, glaring at his childhood nemesis.

'That's Your Highness, to you, Snivelly,' He smirked in return. Snape growled but continued.

'What the hell were you thinking? Just letting us walk away. You had the perfect opportunity to get your brat back and you walked away!' James sighed, the energy needed to fight back dissipating quickly.

'I know,' he sank to his butt tiredly, 'Voldermort got me. I just managed to get him out after you called,' Severus' face softened and he sighed too. He spoke after a moment's thought.

'The damage isn't irreparable. However, there is something you should know,' Severus looked worried for a moment, an expression James had learned foretold disaster more often than not, 'I woke to screaming last night. It was Harry,' James could feel the blood draining from his face and his pulse speeding up, 'I don't know how or why, but when I got there a chunk of his ear had been ripped clean off,' Severus paused, gauging his friends expression almost wearily. Neither spoke for a long moment, before Severus resolutely continued.

'He was sharing a room with Draco, however I don't think it was actually his doing,' James snorted.

'Who else could it have been? They were in a room alone together. What reason would anyone have for ripping a chink out of my son's-,' James chocked. His son. His beloved child. When had everything gone so wrong?

'James, whatever you may think, I don't think Draco would have any reason to hurt him. They've-,' he also stopped, almost thinking better of his words, but plowed on anyway, 'They've gotten close,' James felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over him.

'What? What do you mean? Oh goddess no, they can't have!' his voice failed him.

Severus' face took on the most sincere expression James had ever seen.

'It is my belief that Harry is as safe in Draco's care as he could be in given the circumstances. Despite what Draco seems to think, he has come to…concern himself with your son,' James stared at Severus' awkward expression for a moment.

'Is that your inadvertent way of saying he…has fallen in love…with Harry?' Severus wouldn't make eye contact, but his silence was telling.

'And Harry?' James paused anticipating an answer, but Severus didn't respond. He felt his resolve harden.

'It changes nothing! I won't let Voldermort, or whoever else, have my son! If Malfoy was in love with Harry as you seem to think he is, why is he missing a chunk out of his bloody ear? That's not love! That's psychotic!' the word triggered a flicker of a memory in the corner of his mind, but he ignored it in favor of stifling the frustrated tears welling up in his eyes, 'I want my son back and I want these Rogues dead. I don't care what you do, just please…make it happen,' Severus frowned.

'I'll try and slow them down. But I think that we should concentrate on who actually did this. Draco would not have. He had nothing to gain from it,' James just shook his head.

'I don't care. Just bring me my son,'

'You're making a mistake,' Severus sneered. It was only after he disappeared that James remember Oliver's massacre. And that he hadn't told Severus.

* * *

He was swaying when he woke up. The smooth steady sway of horseback riding lulled him into consciousness smoothly, distracting him from the dull throbbing in his head and the sting in his ears. Harry sighed, letting panic course through him, almost dully, trying to think rationally past the purple-red eyes that flooded his senses. He'd known the instant the seal had broken. Somewhere in his heart he'd known that Duet was back, but denying it was so much easier than facing that horrible part in his life. He wanted to be normal more than anything, but that had been made pretty much impossible.

He sighed, breathing in the warmth that surrounded him, dully noting that he could smell Draco in the cloth his face was pressed into. Harry had known Duet would be back for him. Now it was only a matter of waiting for him to carry out what ever deviousness he'd planed. Harry sat up; noting that his double ended blade was strapped to his back and an evergreen cloak had been thrown around him to ward off the early morning chill.

The light was slowly clearing up, the fog receding as the sun started its path across the sky. It was early, that much Harry knew and he reached a hand up to feel his abused ear, ignoring Draco's surprised jerk. He felt disjointed and not just a little bitter. _What do I care?_ _You're just an easy fuck. _Harry allowed himself a self commiserating smirk, before turning his attention to their surroundings. Blaise and Pansy were lagging behind, bickering and Snape was riding beside them smoothly. Harry was surprised to find the Potions Master observing him closely, unreadable and cold. Harry looked away quickly, avoiding his eyes.

He laid his cheek against Draco's clothed chest and it was almost as if they were both afraid of acknowledging each other. Harry imagined that his fair-haired companion felt guilty. The thought bought a bitter smile to his face. He'd encountered all kinds of hurts and defeats and disappointments over the years, but he'd never felt this. Maybe this was how Oliver had felt, happy and aglow whenever Harry entered the room, only to suddenly be hit with the knowledge that he wasn't wanted. That Harry didn't need him; was just humoring him. He resolved to pay more attention to the older boy when he was finally dragged back to the castle.

And then acknowledged that that was the first time he'd had thoughts of going home. What had he expected? That he was going to run around the country with Draco, whirlwind lovers and forever avoiding their pursuers. Where had he thought they were going? The Rogues were taking him somewhere, somewhere they were making a huge effort to get to; even enough to stand up against royalty and armies of men. They had to have some bigger agenda, something that would benefit them hugely or they would have just given him up and fled.

Harry felt a fierce longing for home all of a sudden. Maybe not the stone walls, or the dining hall or even his bedroom, but he missed Ron and Hermione's supporting smiles whenever he felt weak, or afraid. He longed for Remus' strong hugs and Sirius' barking laughter and the Weasley's and all the guards who would laugh and joke with him, treat him like a person and not a weakling. He missed the feeling that he could trust someone to not stab him in the back. He missed being able to relax and trust in the people around him. He was so tired of being on edge and feeling like something was going to jump out at him from the bushes at him at any moment.

Then he thought of his parents and he suddenly knew what he had to do. He would learn all he could from Draco and his companions and then he'd travel. He'd learn as many spells as he could, and he'd learn to fight as fiercely as any soldier. He wasn't in the palace anymore, and he wasn't kept from his magic or from horse-riding and sword-fighting and whatever else. He'd run and learn while he could, until his parents caught up with him, because they eventually would, and then he'd show them that he didn't need a husband to rule a country that was his by birth.

Twisting in the saddle, he locked eyes with Draco, who looked startled to be acknowledged, after the long silence.

'You need to keep teaching me to fight Draco. That scrap yesterday night was completely one-sided, and I have no doubt that whoever it was that attacked me had a reason for it,' Harry turned, facing the road ahead of them once again and proceeding to ignore Draco.

* * *

Draco vaguely acknowledged that Severus was slowing down to ride evenly with Blaise and Pansy, as he let indignation course through him. Gripping the horse underneath him with his knees, he took Harry by his upper arm and turned him so that they could make eye-contact again. Whatever he was about to say was lost as Harry looked at him coldly. It was suddenly very easy to remember that Harry had grown up in a palace court, surrounded by politics and gossipers and all-sorts of challenges that he himself had left behind a long time ago. Draco took his errant train of thought to hand and hardened his expression.

'You know more than that. Don't act as if you don't. I've given you enough leeway, but remember you are my prisoner. Tell me, who was that man last night? What was he doing in our room,' Draco didn't know what he was expecting, but contempt wasn't on the list.

'And as your prisoner, isn't it my duty to be as uncooperative as possible? You also forget, as a prisoner, doesn't that mean I am completely disobliging? Don't tell me that is how I've been acting. I've been a warm body and I even sent my father packing. Don't take me for pampered or stupid Draco Malfoy,' Draco caught a glimpse of the Harry Potter of yesterday in the tears that he thought he saw bubbling in the smaller boys eyes, before he had spun around and was facing the front again.

'At the next town I want to get my own horse,' He murmured and Draco just nodded, numb.

They stopped for lunch at the hottest part of the day, lounging in the shade for an hour before starting on again; Harry perched on the back of Pansy's horse. Draco felt dazed and not a little confused. Why was he allowing them to stop so long? He could have started them out earlier this morning and had lunch on the move. It would have made their trip so much faster. They stopped well before the sun had set, setting up camp as they were still a day or two's ride from the next town over. Harry managed to convince Blaise to spar with him and the two exchanged blows until dinner, Blaise correcting posture and swings as they went.

Their travels continued in much the same vein. Some nights they stayed at inns or in barns, others under the night sky. Draco couldn't help but notice that Harry was a complacent prisoner, learning spells from Pansy and Severus as they rode, levitating rocks or stunning and enervating animals, and learning fighting at night from Blaise. The two would branch out into physical spars as the time passed something Blaise, at first, was supremely better at. Until Harry learnt to use his height and weight to his advantage. He was fast and would most times just let blows glance off him. It took awhile, but the fights soon evened out. And sometimes at night, Draco would wake to find Harry sitting up and meditating. When he finally asked what the younger boy was doing, he'd sighed, curling into his blankets wearily.

'I'm trying to carve open the channels for my magic,' He'd drifted off to sleep after and Draco had been suddenly aware that those were the first sentences the two had exchanged since they'd first started out after Harry had lost the part of his ear.

His eyes always followed the other though, lusty sometimes, but other times just aware. How could the two of them have been so lively and close with one another only two or so weeks ago, and then suddenly, overnight almost, been reduced to ignoring one another constantly. Draco had been startled at how close he'd let the prince when it finally hit him. And just thinking about the mysterious stranger who had attacked Harry so viciously set him on edge.

* * *

Duet watched them closely as they traveled. He felt restless, but assured. The Malfoy boy was in his dear one's bad thoughts and it was enough to keep the two of them apart, keeping the jealousy at bay, even though he could still feel the caring, almost longing, that Harry exuded for the blonde twit. It was tinged with something that Duet was distinctly unfamiliar with.

He had also kept a close eye on the Teliot king and was slightly annoyed about how fast the stupid beings were moving. They would catch up with the Rogues if they kept at this rate, giving him all the more twitch to break the stupid Malfoy's neck. He mightn't realize it, but Duet knew enough about human's to know that Malfoy was deliberately moving them slowly. He was unsure about whatever it was his stupid mind couldn't comprehend and lusty enough that he was reluctant to hand Harry over to the Dark Lord at Tartarus. He'd predicted this would happen. Knew that the younger Malfoy boy would prove a nuisance. And he remembered what he'd promised the Dark Lord, who, for all his unattractiveness, was someone that Duet felt wasn't a complete waste of space.

He languidly swirled into a tree nearby the Rogues campsite, watching as his pet fought with the younger male of the troop. He was quite satisfied with the progress his Harry was making. As a result, his own power was strengthening, an eventuality he had also foresaw. It also pleased him that his precious seemed to be following his orders from so long ago, no matter how subconsciously.

Duet felt a visit to the Dark Lord was in order.

* * *

Voldermort had spent another fulfilling day torturing servants and death eaters alike, trying to pass the time. 2 weeks had passed in his utter boredom and the younger Malfoy hadn't shown up. The trip from Yugi, when taking brusquely, was 2 weeks and it made Voldermort angry that his prey had not arrived on schedule, especially considering Draco Malfoy's aptitude for success and over-achievement. Duet had also made himself scarce, spying on 'his precious' obsessively and returning to fume whenever the prince did something to annoy him. He'd been in an especially fowl mood after he'd apparently ripped an earring out of Potter's ear and had proceeded to lance out in an explosion of mist, destroying the whole main chamber and turning quite a few servants into mere blood splatters on the wall. Voldermort had decided to leave them there, as they added to the décor greatly, however much Narcissa sneered at them.

So it was with an almost perkiness that he welcomed Duet's presence. The dark specter made his appearance from the shadows cast by the fire, looking pensive, with the ever present deviant blood lust shining full strong. He was wearing his customary purple boots, but had a strangely patterned blood red and amethyst colored kimono-looking robe on and his hair held back by a swath of silk.

'Why, aren't you looking pretty today,' Voldermort murmured, catching the beings attention. Duet smirked, suddenly swirling so that he was perched on the arm of Voldermort's chaise armchair, laying a perfectly pale hand on his shoulder and perching his chin on top. He pouted at Voldermort.

'You know, I've been feeling completely out of sorts lately. The last time I killed was when that impotent little wretch touched my pretty's glorious hair and that was more than a fortnight ago. I don't think I've ever gone this long without killing something violently,' Duet sighed, flopping limply over Voldermort's lap. He just smirked amusedly.

'I'm sure we could remedy that,' He sipped at his wine. Duet simpered and then abruptly disappeared, reappearing in front of him and beginning to flick his finger nonchalantly, watching in fascination as bubble's of red flicked off, floating downwards slowly and the disappearing like mini explosions of smog. He amused himself like this for a few minutes and Voldermort waited patiently. Duet was plotting, he could tell. And likely as not, it would involve getting Harry Potter away from the 'Malfoy beast'.

'Potter is closing in on the Malfoy beast,' Voldermort smirked, 'He's taking his time. I can see him running now as clear as day,' Voldermort frowned.

'You know its imperative that we get the prince here and undertake our plans quickly, before Teliot bears down on us with its full arms and allies,' He watched Duet, who idly played with a strand of black hair.

'There's something you haven't taken into consideration. How are you going to make it look like Naroch wasn't involved in the kidnapping of Harry? Malfoy being related to the royalty so closely,' Duet cracked his neck, running a glowing finger up the side of his short robes, so that a slit appeared, seams sewing themselves up the side so the edges didn't fray. Voldermort didn't speak. He had been relying on the fact that they wouldn't be able to prove any speculation. But it seemed Duet had a plan.

'I've got in mind a delicious climax for this fairy tale. A confrontation between hated brothers, a prince stolen away from his wicked kidnappers and then the uniting of two prosperous kingdoms,' Duet laughed, high-pitched and screeching. He flicked a finger and the servant's bell wrung loudly. Voldermort addressed the servant, rather than subjecting the quivering mass to Duet's ministrations.

'Have Lord Tyrnan brought here. Quickly,' He added, and the servant scurried away. The double doors swung shut behind him and Duet occupied himself with running a dark knife up and down the back of his hand, obviously enjoying the sensation of cool blood dripping off his hand. Voldermort grimaced; he himself preferred drawing others blood, but to each his own.

The door abruptly opened again and the servant stepped in. He bowed, not moving in any further than the landing.

'Lord Tyrnan, my lords,' Duet's blade was soaring through the air before he had even straightened fully, landing straight in his throat so that he gurgled wetly. The servant's body tipped sideways and a tall figure appeared in the doorway, stepping over the dying figure, careful not to get blood on his boots. He strode across the room confidently, despite the fact that the last person to enter the room had a blade protruding from his throat. He bowed lowly and Voldermort appraised the oldest Malfoy curiously for a moment, before turning his attention to Duet, who was eying Tyrnan with almost approval.

'You're not nearly so scrawny as your pestilent little brother,' he murmured, leg sliding out of the slit in his robe. Voldermort was amused when Tyrnan's eyes were instantly drawn to the pale thigh.

'I'm exceedingly encouraged to hear it,' Duet was suddenly in front of Tyrnan, who, to his credit, only shifted his gaze to Duet's eyes again.

'You know, I don't think it's going to be quite so bad working with you as I thought it would be. You'll certainly make the in-betweens warm,' Duet fluttered his eyelashes and didn't instantly cut off Tyrnan's hand as it moved to caress an errant strand of hair.

'So I will,' Voldermort suddenly found that his days weren't so boring.

* * *

A/N: I have to say, I'm surprised I haven't got calls for blood, or at least lemon, in my long absence. My only excuse is that I lose track of the time, which I don't suppose is nearly good enough. Does anyone think a lemon would be welcome in coming chapters? I don't think it'll be a Draco/Harry one per say, but that will certainly come in time.

And with regards to Duet's violent course of action, I feel great compassion and empathy for Harry. Since I wrote the last chapter I have gotten my own ears pierced in the same places as Harry. I got mine done in pretty much the same way as Harry too. Just needles straight through the ears and we're done. At the time it wasn't painful, but piercing your body is essentially the equivalent to making an open wound and then sticking a chunk of metal in to stop it from healing over completely. The wounds are usually tender and sore for the next week or two and then again if they get infected. Considering how new Harry's own piercing is, they would be quite tender. Furthermore, since having my ears done, I have to say, I am very paranoid of other people pulling on them. Whether that is a side effect to having written this, or just a natural quirk, I shall never know.

Furthermore, we still have a few chapters until I close the Mpreg poles.

As it stands:

Mpreg-Yay: 19

Mpreg-Nay: 4

Don't worry yo Nay-ers! You have heaps of time to catch up. Anyway, you can keep voting for whatever. I don't check who has and hasn't voted as I am lazy, so I guess that means you guys can vote again.

But seriously, I have millions of ideas for either so I'm really not too fussed.

Next chapter: The scene is set, what's Duet and Voldie planning and why the hell is their another OC?!


End file.
